Marry me!
by Mye-chan
Summary: Ele sabia o que queria para seu futuro, sempre soube. E, definitivamente, Haruno Sakura estava em seus planos. Infância SasuSaku. Universo Alternativo. Fluffy. Presente para Bah Black.
1. Capítulo 1

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero: **Romance & Amizade (SasuSaku)/Família/Fluffy/Humor/UA

**Sinopse:** Ele sabia o que queria para o seu futuro, sempre soube. E, definitivamente, Haruno Sakura estava em seus planos.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. (E nem queria mesmo! Mas aceito um Sasuke-kun de presente! –dá uma piscadinha para o Kishimoto-)

**Dedicada à:** Bah Black, pelo apoio e carinho por minhas histórias, e por seu aniversário que passou! Arigatou, Bah-chan, e feliz aniversário (atrasado)! Espero que todos os seus desejos se realizem! ;D

**Obs. 1:** História reeditada em outubro de 2010.

**Obs. 2:** Esta é uma história em universo alternativo (UA, para os não familiarizados), portanto não tem nenhuma relação com ninjas, mortes, lutas, conspirações, etc.

* * *

**Marry me!**

**Capítulo**** 1**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_Taylor Swift – __Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_

.

.

.

Tókio, Japão. Uma das cinco cidades mais ricas do mundo e o principal centro financeiro, político e educacional do país. Neste cenário, como em qualquer outra sociedade capitalista, há aqueles que se destacam - seja nos negócios, seja na mídia. Estas pessoas pertencem a um seleto grupo, a elite, conhecida como a alta sociedade.

Dentre as diversas famílias da alta sociedade de Tókio, capital do império japonês, algumas merecem um destaque especial: os Uzumakis, uma família com forte tradição na política, sendo atualmente representada por Uzumaki Minato no governo de Tókio; os Hyuugas, família aristocrata bem sucedida no ramo imobiliário; os Senjus, outra família de longa tradição política, mas que recentemente ganhava destaque na sociedade pelo talento de uma de suas principais herdeiras no campo da medicina; e os Uchihas, conhecidos pelo sucesso de suas empresas de tecnologia.

Em maior destaque, a família Uchiha tem por marca a sua forte determinação, uma ambição quase sem limites e a trajetória de sucesso, tanto nos negócios quanto em qualquer outro âmbito. Essas características já faziam parte de seus genes e de sua história. São gênios natos. Devido a isso, acabavam facilmente sendo taxados como indivíduos frios, arrogantes e sem coração - o que não era de todo verdade.

(...)

Certo, talvez fossem realmente um pouco frios, e bastante arrogantes, mas eles definitivamente possuíam um coração.

E Uchiha Sasuke, o xodó e caçula da família, era a mais pura prova disso.

_.:oOo:._

O mais jovem herdeiro das empresas Uchiha, Sasuke, sempre fora bastante seguro de si desde tenra idade, e sabia perfeitamente o que queria para o seu futuro. Enquanto outras crianças sequer imaginavam o que isso significava, ele já tinha todas as suas metas traçadas. Seria um grande empresário, assim como o seu pai. Faria com que todos se orgulhassem de si - se tornaria o melhor de sua área, teria o seu próprio dinheiro, a sua própria casa, o seu próprio carro... E uma linda esposa para todos invejarem.

— Sakura, casa comigo.

...Esposa esta que já havia sido devidamente escolhida.

A mencionada, Haruno Sakura, fitou-o inocentemente com seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes - confusa e levemente curiosa diante de tal proposta.

— Eh?

— Seja a minha esposa. — reiterou o mais novo dos Uchihas, sem ao menos demonstrar o menor sinal de nervosismo, enquanto a encarava firmemente com seus profundos orbes negros. Claro que, sendo um Uchiha, não poderia demonstrar nervosismo diante de qualquer situação, inclusive aquela na qual se encontrava.

A Haruno, possivelmente futura senhora Uchiha, piscou algumas vezes, ainda encarando-o com o olhar curioso. Certamente não esperava ser pedida em casamento em circunstâncias tão... peculiares.

— Mas, Sasuke-kun... Não acha que ainda é muito cedo?

— Não. — respondeu com indiferença; parecia bem confiante de si mesmo. Mas sua expressão se transformou em uma levemente aborrecida. — Por quê?

— Hum... — ponderou. — Talvez porque acabamos de nos conhecer?

Certo, talvez devêssemos introduzir a palavra "precipitado" ao seu vocabulário.

— ...Ou porque só temos sete anos?

Definitivamente, Uchiha Sasuke era uma criança bastante precoce.

Mas o pequeno Uchiha não desistiria de seus objetivos assim tão facilmente. Afinal, teimosia, digo, determinação era uma das fortes características dos Uchihas.

— Não acho. Eu gosto de você, e sei que você também gosta de mim. Okaa-san (1) disse que é assim que os casamentos acontecem, então não tem nada de errado em nos casarmos. E não é pra ser agora; eu tenho que ficar maior que a Okaa-san primeiro. — Diante do olhar questionador da Haruno, explicou: — Foi o que ela me disse quando perguntei quando eu poderia me casar. Enquanto isso, podemos ser no... no... — franziu levemente o cenho, tentando recordar a estranha palavra que sua Okaa-san havia mencionado.

— ...Noivos? — ajudou a rosada, com um sorriso doce no rosto.

— Isso! — sorriu agradecido. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais escolhera Sakura: ela era bastante inteligente, e sabia tantas palavras complicadas que ele demorara dias para decorar... Era uma pessoa digna do sobrenome Uchiha, e tinha certeza que seu Otou-san (2) a aprovaria.

A menina corou de leve com aquele sorriso, mas então se lembrou de algo que ele dissera, e perguntou timidamente:

— Você... gosta de mim?

— Hai (3). — Agora era a vez do garoto de fitá-la curioso. — Por que eu não gostaria?

— Ah, bem... É que eu tenho essa testa enorme... — comentou um tanto triste, desviando o olhar e passando os dedos de leve no local mencionado. Em seguida, pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo naturalmente rosado e acrescentou, com lágrimas brilhando nos olhos claros: — E as outras meninas acham que sou um monstro por causa da cor do meu cabelo... Dizem que não sou normal...

Durante o pouco tempo em que se conheciam, Sasuke percebera muitas qualidades em Sakura que o cativaram de imediato. Seu cabelo exótico, seu sorriso doce e seu jeitinho meigo eram algumas delas. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção desde o primeiro instante em que a avistara, sentada sozinha no banco de pedra daquele parque, foram os seus belos olhos claros. Eram tão puros e cheios de vida, tão diferentes dos intimidadores negros de sua família, ou dos misteriosos lilases dos Hyuugas... Ou de qualquer outro que ele já tenha visto. E vê-los assim, sem aquele brilho especial que sempre irradiavam, não lhe agradou em nada.

O pequeno Uchiha, então, acercou-se mais à Haruno, chamando a atenção desta para si.

— Não acho que a sua testa é grande... — sorriu. — E gosto da cor do seu cabelo. — completou, pegando uma mecha dos cabelos da pequena e brincando com ela. — Parece uma princesa daquelas histórias bobas que a Okaa-san conta antes de dormir. — sua expressão então se agravou. — Essas meninas que disseram isso de você é que são os monstros.

A dona dos orbes esmeralda corou mais um pouco, e sorriu, mas não pôde evitar a pergunta curiosa de escapar:

— Mas, por que você me escolheu? — observou pelo canto dos olhos algumas meninas a vários metros de distância, que o fitavam com olhares apaixonados e pareciam ignorar a sua existência. — Têm tantas outras meninas que gostam de você também...

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke soltou as mechas rosadas da menina e bufou, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico adorável.

— Humph! Eu não gosto delas, são muito irritantes! E chatas! E feias! E irritantes!

Elas deveriam ser bastante irritantes para o pequeno ter enfatizado tanto essa palavra... Mas era assim mesmo que ele se sentia quando elas estavam por perto: extremamente irritado. Com seus gritos histéricos, suas vozes agudas que soavam um tanto melosas demais, seus _"Sasuke-kun isso, Sasuke-kun aquilo"_, e suas mãos que teimavam em querer puxá-lo, apertá-lo, abraçá-lo... Apenas a lembrança delas já o deixava aborrecido.

Apesar da irritação do Uchiha, a pequena Haruno não pôde deixar de notar algo em sua afirmação. _"Então ele me acha bonita?",_ sorriu docemente. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver o olhar ferido do menino.

— Por que você não quer se casar comigo? — sua expressão então se tornou sombria. — Você gosta de outro?

Sakura continuou fitando-o com seu olhar que demonstrava espanto e curiosidade. Aquilo que ela captara em seus olhos era...?

— Então é isso? Quem é ele? Diga agora! Eu vou provar pra você que sou muito melhor que qualquer outro garoto! — bufou, com uma expressão bastante ameaçadora (ou o mais próximo disso que uma criança de sete anos conseguia ser), enquanto imaginava seu inimigo sendo esmagado por ele.

Mas tal expressão apenas causou riso na pequena ao seu lado. Ele encarou-a emburrado e questionou:

— ...Do que você está rindo?

Seu riso só aumentou ao ver o bico – inconsciente, é claro – que ele fazia. Sasuke, por sua vez, odiava ser o motivo de riso dos outros, principalmente quando essa pessoa era sua futura noiva, mas não pôde deixar de notar o quanto gostava de ouvir sua doce gargalhada.

A menina tentou se controlar, percebendo que estava ferindo os sentimentos de seu amigo, e sorriu-lhe docemente.

— Gomen nee (4), Sasuke-kun... Mas é que você fica tão fofo enciumado.

O moreno corou com o comentário, mas tentou disfarçar inutilmente.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes! E não sou "fofo"! — defendeu-se, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Sakura apenas alargou seu sorriso.

— Okay! Se você diz...

Passaram-se então alguns minutos de total silêncio entre eles - apenas o som de outras crianças brincando ao redor podia ser escutado. Sasuke, não agüentando mais aquilo, voltou a encarar a menina com um olhar determinado.

— Se você não gosta de outro garoto, então por que não quer se casar comigo?

Sakura, que observava distraidamente os pássaros do local a brincar, voltou sua atenção ao herdeiro Uchiha. Piscou algumas vezes e sorriu.

— Mas eu nunca disse que não queria me casar com você.

Demorou uns dois segundos para a informação ser processada no cérebro do pequeno prodígio, mas logo ele abriu um enorme sorriso, bastante satisfeito, e pegou a mão de sua "noiva".

— Então você aceita se casar comigo?

— Hai! — afirmou, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Mas só se você me prometer que vai estar sempre ao meu lado, e que nunca vai me magoar!

— Eu prometo! — levantou a mão com a palma aberta voltada para frente, em sinal de juramento. Assistir a todos aqueles filmes sobre julgamentos que seu irmão adorava estavam o afetando por demasiado. — Então está decidido! Agora você é minha noiva e eu não quero nenhum outro garoto perto de você!

— Tem certeza de que você não é ciumento? — provocou a menina, sorrindo.

— Hn. Só estou cuidando do que é meu. — respondeu, brindando-a com o famoso sorriso Uchiha – cheio de confiança em si.

Era um fato inegável: Uchiha Sasuke era uma criança muito precoce.

Mas seu sorriso logo se dissipou ao lembrar-se de algo, sendo substituído por uma expressão um tanto acanhada.

— Sakura...

A garota apenas fitou-o, estranhada pela expressão subitamente tímida que o agora noivo adotara repentinamente. Este, entendendo o silêncio da menina como um incentivo para que continuasse, prosseguiu:

— Já que agora somos noivos, temos que selar nosso compromisso… — declarou, corando um pouco ao encarar o olhar curioso da rosada.

— Okay... Mas, como? — perguntou inocentemente.

Sasuke apenas enrubesceu ainda mais e abaixou o olhar para o chão. Relembrou o que sua mãe lhe dissera quando questionada sobre aquele tipo de pacto _("É uma forma dos casais, como seu pai e eu, relembrarem o seu acordo de se amarem para sempre.")._ Respirou fundo e voltou a encarar as lindas esmeraldas da pequena.

— Feche os olhos.

A Haruno, ainda sem entender, fez como o ordenado, apenas aguardando ansiosa pelo que seu noivo estivesse planejando. Sentiu a respiração de Sasuke em sua face, e logo depois uma pequena pressão em seus lábios. Corou ao perceber do que se tratava, já havia visto seus pais fazerem o mesmo inúmeras vezes, e não pôde evitar a felicidade lhe invadir ao sentir o calor dos lábios do Uchiha sobre os seus. O encontro de lábios em si não era nada, mas havia uma estranha sensação de felicidade com aquele toque. Talvez fosse a tal mágica do amor que sua mãe lhe contara.

Permaneceram assim, apenas nesse toque inocente de lábios por alguns segundos, e se separaram lentamente, aproveitando a sensação de proximidade por mais algum tempo.

Era o seu primeiro beijo.

Ambos, mesmo sem saber explicar como, ou o porquê, sentiram como se um elo muito forte tivesse se formado ali, naquele momento.

A pequena Sakura abriu seus olhos para deparar-se com os profundos orbes ônix do moreno a encarando carinhosamente. Sorriu-lhe e puxou-o pela mão, levando-o consigo para perto das árvores de cerejeira.

_.:oOo:._

Horas mais tarde, Itachi – o irmão mais velho de Sasuke – apareceu para buscá-lo, encontrando-o a brincar com uma menininha de cabelos rosados e olhos verde-esmeralda. A cena em si era uma graça, mas surpreendeu-o pelo fato de Sasuke – que sempre reclamava do quão irritante eram as meninas – parecer estar bastante confortável e feliz na companhia dessa garotinha.

Viu seu irmãozinho se despedir da pequena com um sorriso e um beijo no rosto, dizendo algo que seus ouvidos não puderam captar devido à distância. Quando Sasuke já se encontrava ao seu lado, perguntou de modo provocativo, querendo embaraçar o mais novo:

— Se despedindo da namoradinha, Sasuke?

Este apenas cruzou os braços e bufou indignado:

— Ela não é minha namorada! — e logo mudou a expressão de seu rosto para um sorriso sincero. — Sakura é minha noiva! — defendeu-se, deixando o mais velho de boca aberta.

Definitivamente, Sasuke era um prodígio.

Até mesmo no amor.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Minidicionário:**

**(1)** **Okaa-san:** "Mãe", "Mamãe". Suas variáveis são: "Okaa-chan", "Kaa-san", "Kaa-chan", "Kaa-sama".

**(2) Otou-san:** "Pai", "Papai". Suas variáveis são: "Otou-chan", "Tou-san", "Tou-chan" e "Otou-sama".

**(3) Hai:** "Sim", "Okay"; sinal de afirmação.

**(4) Gomen:** "Desculpa", "Desculpe-me". "Gomennasai" é a forma mais culta da palavra. Com o "nee", neste caso se traduziria como "Me desculpa, tá bom?".

* * *

**Backstage:**

**

* * *

**

**Mye-chan:** E então, o que acharam? Eu sinceramente adorei! Esta idéia bobinha surgiu enquanto eu lia uma fic super "fofástica" com Sasuke e Sakura pequeninos, chamada "I Avenge You", da Miyako-hime. E, sejamos sinceros, o Sasuke-kun quando pequeno era uma fofura, não acham? ;)

**Sasuke:** Hn. Eu não era "fofo". Uchihas não se associam a essa palavra. ù.u

**Mye-chan:** Ah, Sasuke-kun... Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas você era fofo sim! — aperta a bochecha do Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Hn. ù.u — tenta morder a mão da autora.

**Mye-chan:** Enfim, eu sabia que o Sasuke-kun era um prodígio e que sempre fora muito precoce, mas... Não sabia que chegava a esse ponto. u.ù

Sasuke sorri arrogante.

**Mye-chan:** Ai, ai... Era tão fofo quando pequeno… Por que será que as crianças têm que crescer? e.e

**Sasuke:** Hn. ¬¬

**Mye-chan:** Aliás, cadê a sua noivinha? n.n

O comentário faz a expressão do Uchiha suavizar-se, e esquecer-se completamente do que fora comentado anteriormente.

**Sasuke:** Ela estava aqui até agora pouco... — comenta, procurando pela Haruno.

Eles ouvem um barulho vindo de outra sala e resolvem ver do que se tratava. Encontram Sakura com os olhos brilhantes fitando a televisão, na qual apareciam duas pequenas criaturas, sendo uma delas ela mesma e a outra o pequeno Uchiha:

**Chibi Sasuke:** Sakura, casa comigo.

**Sakura:** Nyaaa, o Sasuke-kun é tão fofo! — abraça um boneco de pelúcia do Uchiha com força.

**Chibi Sakura:** Eh?

**Chibi Sasuke:** Seja a minha esposa.

**Sakura:** Sim, sim, sim! Eu aceito!

Sasuke observava a Haruno inexpressivamente; havia se esquecido completamente que Sakura já fora (e pelo visto continuava sendo) uma fangirl sua. Não conseguia entender como ela, tendo o original a seu dispor, perdia seu tempo vendo àquele vídeo... Balançando a cabeça negativamente, afastou esses pensamentos e virou-se para o lado onde se encontrava a autora. E, para sua surpresa, não a encontrou ali.

Tendo uma vaga suspeita de onde ela estaria, voltou seu olhar para a posição de outrora, encontrando-a ao lado da Haruno, em frente ao televisor.

**Mye-chan:** Nyaa, muito fofo! — olhinhos brilhando.

Gota enorme em Sasuke. Então se volta para a câmera com uma expressão levemente irritada.

**Sasuke:** Bem, como a autora encontra-se neste momento "muito ocupada", vou encerrar por ela. u.u Até a próxima.

**Transmissão encerrada.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. (Infelizmente. ú.u Eu poderia tentar trocar ele pelo Sasuke-kun... 9.9)

* * *

**Marry me!**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

— Tadaima (1)!

As vozes dos herdeiros Uchiha ressoaram pela residência, logo atraindo a atenção da linda mulher de longos cabelos e olhos negros, que terminava na cozinha os preparativos para o jantar. Apesar de possuírem riqueza suficiente para manter um batalhão de empregados, Mikoto - a matriarca do clã e mãe dos meninos - preferia cuidar de algumas coisas pessoalmente, mantendo apenas um número mínimo de criados que se encarregavam das tarefas mais pesadas, como a limpeza e a conservação da mansão. Levantando o olhar dos tomates frescos que cortava para a salada, cumprimentou os recém-chegados com um caloroso sorriso:

— Okaerinasai (2), Itachi, Sasuke!

Assim que os irmãos Uchiha adentraram no aposento, Mikoto logo notou que seu filho caçula parecia diferente - mais alegre e agitado do que o costume. Curiosa, questionou de forma maternal:

— Aconteceu algo bom hoje no parquinho, Sasuke? — O mais novo estava prestes a responder, mas foi impedido por Itachi, que se intrometeu na conversa e retrucou, sorrindo divertido:

— Heh, seu filho arranjou uma noiva.

Mikoto então voltou sua atenção para o primogênito, pasma.

— Itachi, não acha que é cedo demais para você pensar em casamento? Tudo bem que você tenha doze anos e já queira ter uma namoradinha, mas...

Itachi apenas riu diante da preocupação de sua mãe, e tratou logo de esclarecê-la.

— Não eu, Okaa-san (3)... É o seu outro filho. O baixinho ali. — indicou com a cabeça, fazendo o mencionado soltar uma exclamação indignada.

— Hey! Eu não sou baixinho! — cruzou os braços, emburrado.

A senhora Uchiha demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação, mas logo arregalou os olhos e voltou a se dirigir ao mais novo:

— Isso é verdade, Sasuke?

O pequeno apenas abriu um enorme sorriso e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Hai (4), Okaa-san! Eu pedi a Sakura em casamento hoje! — confirmou todo orgulhoso.

Mikoto encarou-o com uma expressão surpresa, enquanto imaginava se Sasuke havia realmente compreendido o significado do casamento. Sorriu docemente para o seu pequeno, achando graça de sua inocência. Ele a surpreendia a cada dia.

— Ah, é? E como é a sua noivinha? — afagou seus cabelos naturalmente arrepiados. — Você tem que apresentá-la a nós algum dia desses...

O que Mikoto não sabia naquele momento era que, sem querer, havia ativado o botão de acionamento da máquina "falatória" que era o pequeno Sasuke, sempre quando se empolgava com algo.

Ele deveria gostar muito daquela garotinha.

Quando Fugaku - o patriarca da família Uchiha - adentrou na sala de jantar, encontrou sua família bastante animada. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo conversando sobre algo, ou melhor, sobre alguém. Principalmente Sasuke, seu filho mais novo - e, secretamente, seu xodó -, que se mostrava o mais entusiasmado de todos.

— Ora, sobre o que vocês conversam tão animadamente?

Mikoto logo sorriu para o seu marido e tratou de lhe contar a novidade:

— É que o Sasuke irá se casar. — declarou simplesmente, fazendo com que o patriarca se engasgasse com a xícara de chá que bebia.

— Como?

_.:oOo:._

No dia seguinte, logo após o almoço, o pequeno Sasuke saiu correndo de sua casa todo empolgado, indo em direção ao parque onde marcara de se encontrar com sua noivinha no dia antecedente. Era uma tarde ensolarada de sábado, portanto o parque estava mais cheio que o habitual, mas isso não o atrapalharia em sua busca.

Não precisou procurar muito, porém, pois logo avistou a rosada que ele tanto adorava debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira – seu local preferido em todo o parque, ele descobrira na tarde anterior. Aproximou-se rapidamente, chamando a atenção da menina para si.

— Konnichiwa (5), Sasuke-kun! — cumprimentou, sorrindo docemente.

Sasuke apenas sorriu-lhe em forma de cumprimento e, sem nenhuma outra explicação, pegou em sua pequenina mão e começou a puxá-la para a direção de onde viera.

— Hum... Onde estamos indo, Sasuke-kun? — questionou curiosa. Ele seguia guiando-a pelas ruas, enquanto respondia à sua pergunta:

— Vamos para a minha casa. Meus pais querem te conhecer! — explicou todo animado.

Alheia ao entusiasmo do moreno, a doce menina parou bruscamente, conseguindo então captar a atenção do Uchiha mais novo. Ele virou-se para encará-la e questionou curioso:

— O que aconteceu, Sakura?

A pequena pareceu encabulada, enquanto um ar inseguro pairava sobre os seus ombros. Em seus orbes cor de esmeralda, o medo e o receio também se mostravam presentes.

— Bem, é que... E se seus pais não gostarem de mim?

Sasuke, percebendo o nervosismo de Sakura, sorriu-lhe de forma reconfortante.

— Não se preocupe com isso! Tenho certeza de que eles irão gostar de você. E você vai gostar deles também! — apertou de leve a sua mão, em um gesto encorajador. — Minha Okaa-san é muito legal e cozinha muito bem. Meu Otou-san (6) é bem sério, mas Okaa-san diz que no fundo ele é um coração de manteiga. E meu Onii-san (7) gosta de implicar comigo às vezes... — seu cenho franziu levemente, como que se recordando de algo, mas então balançou a cabeça, voltando os pensamentos para o presente. — Mas em geral ele é bem legal. Tenho certeza de que vocês irão se entender muito bem!

Sakura nunca soube se haviam sido as palavras do pequeno Uchiha, ou o calor que sua mão transmitia, mas ela sentiu-se mais tranqüila e concordou em seguir com o menino até a sua residência.

_.:oOo:._

— Kaa-san! Estou de volta! E trouxe a Sakura comigo! — anunciou o caçula dos Uchihas ao chegar em casa.

Logo uma mulher de uns trinta e poucos anos, muito bonita e simpática, apareceu no hall de entrada da mansão Uchiha, recebendo os dois pequenos com um belo sorriso no rosto.

— Okaerinasai, Sasuke. Seja bem-vinda, Sakura-chan!

A menina, que até aquele momento se encontrava escondida atrás do pequeno Uchiha, cumprimentou-a meio encabulada, mas ainda assim sorrindo docemente. Ser respeitosa com os mais velhos era algo que sua mãe lhe ensinara muito bem.

— Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san...

Mikoto fitou aquela doce menininha de raros cabelos rosados e olhos num lindo tom verde-esmeralda com um olhar surpreso. Ela era muito fofa, parecia até uma bonequinha de porcelana. Sorriu pensando no bom gosto que seu bebê tinha para escolher namoradinhas e agachou-se para encará-la nos olhos.

— Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! E, por favor, pode me chamar de Mikoto. Fico muito feliz em te conhecer, afinal, o Sasuke fala bastante de você!

Esse comentário fez com que as bochechas do casalzinho corassem num adorável tom rosado, que combinava perfeitamente com o tom dos cabelos da menina.

— Okaa-san! — reprimiu o pequeno, virando o rosto para o lado contrário de onde se encontrava a Haruno, e fazendo um bico emburrado. A garotinha, por sua vez, sorriu ante tal reação do moreno.

— Hihihi... Mas, vamos! Vocês não pretendem ficar aí parados o dia inteiro, né? Entrem, entrem!

Os três finalmente adentraram a residência, após deixar os calçados na porta de entrada. Mikoto os conduziu até a sala de visitas, acomodando a pequena Haruno. Logo se retirou para buscar chá e biscoitos, levando Sasuke consigo para ajudá-la.

Sakura permaneceu sentada no confortável sofá da mansão Uchiha, aguardando pacientemente o retorno de Mikoto e Sasuke. Passado o acanhamento inicial, ela se sentia bem mais à vontade naquele grande casarão. Sasuke não havia mentido apenas para tranqüilizá-la sobre sua mãe, ela era realmente muito legal, então provavelmente não precisava se preocupar com o resto da família. Estava brincando com a barra de seu vestido, quando ouviu o som de passos adentrando o aposento. Levantou o rosto, se deparando com profundos orbes ônix que a encarava com um olhar que delatava a sua surpresa e pareciam não acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

A pequena Haruno observou com um olhar curioso e inocente aquela figura que se assemelhava a uma versão muito mais velha e madura de seu noivo. Ficaram assim se encarando por alguns instantes, até que finalmente ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

— Konnichiwa! — cumprimentou, sorrindo de forma doce.

Fugaku pareceu reagir ao som da voz da pequena e fez uma breve reverência, voltando para o corredor de onde viera e indo em direção a cozinha, onde se encontravam sua esposa e seu filho mais novo. Deveria estar com uma estranha expressão em seu rosto, porque assim que chegou ao aposento Mikoto logo questionou preocupada:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido?

O patriarca Uchiha permaneceu calado por alguns segundos, antes de se pronunciar:

— T-tem... — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, abrindo-os novamente e encarando sua adorável esposa. — Tem uma menina na nossa sala... de cabelos rosa!

A senhora Uchiha logo entendeu o porquê da perplexidade de seu marido e tratou de tranqüilizá-lo – ele parecia acreditar ter visto um espírito, ou algum ser místico.

— Ah, sim! Aquela é a Sakura-chan, a noivinha do Sasuke. Ela não é uma graça? — sorriu diante da incredulidade do marido. — Eu também me espantei um pouco quando a vi, é uma cor de cabelos bem peculiar... Parece um anjinho, não acha? — seu sorriso se alargou, enquanto uma idéia cruzava por sua mente. — Agora seja um bom anfitrião e vá fazer companhia para a nossa visita enquanto Sasuke e eu preparamos o chá. — disse já empurrando o marido para o corredor de volta à sala.

— M-mas... eu não sei fazer companhia para uma criança... Muito menos para uma menina... — tentava protestar o patriarca da família.

— Querido, não se preocupe, a Sakura-chan é um amor, tenho certeza que não terá problemas. — Mikoto contestou, e pelo sorriso que ela lhe brindava, sabia que não poderia contrariá-la.

Retornou à sala, encontrando a pequena ainda sentada na mesma posição, mas desta vez cantarolando baixinho alguma canção desconhecida aos seus ouvidos. Quando adentrou no aposento, esta interrompeu seu passatempo e fitou-o curiosa com seus grandes orbes esmeralda.

— Err... Hum... — aclarou a garganta antes de prosseguir. — Sakura... certo?

_.:oOo:._

Mikoto terminava de colocar o bule de chá e as xícaras em uma bandeja, enquanto imaginava como seu marido estava se saindo com a pequena Haruno. Sabia que havia sido um pouco maldoso de sua parte forçá-lo a ficar com a menina, afinal, Fugaku nunca fora muito bom em lidar com crianças, muito menos com garotinhas. Mas queria muito saber como ele agiria se eles tivessem uma menina, que sempre fora o seu sonho, apesar de adorar os seus garotos.

Pegou a bandeja e, junto à Sasuke, que carregava o prato de doces, se encaminhou em direção à sala. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao avistar o seu tão sério e reservado marido sorrindo junto à pequena Sakura, enquanto folheavam um grosso livro ilustrado, que só depois reconheceu como sendo o álbum de fotos da família, o qual ela tanto prezava.

Ao perceber que o amigo/noivo havia retornado ao aposento, Sakura correu ao seu lado, sorrindo alegremente:

— Sasuke-kun! Seu pai estava me mostrando fotos de quando você era um bebê! — exclamou empolgada. O pequeno Uchiha corou de imediato, tornando-se tão vermelho quanto seu fruto preferido; rapidamente, colocou a bandeja de doces sobre a mesa e correu junto ao seu pai, tomando-lhe o objeto responsável pelo seu embaraço e sumindo com o mesmo pelos corredores da mansão.

Enquanto isso, Mikoto apenas sorria divertida para seu marido, que tentava inutilmente disfarçar o rubor por ter sido pego em um momento tão constrangedor. Este pigarreou levemente e pediu licença para se retirar, alegando que tinha trabalho a fazer.

A senhora Uchiha então voltou sua atenção para a pequena Haruno e seu filho caçula – que acabara de retornar de sabe-se-lá-onde –, enquanto estes conversavam animadamente. Imaginou qual poder teria aquele pequeno anjinho para quebrar tão facilmente a barreira de proteção do patriarca Uchiha.

Ela era uma criança especial, sem dúvida.

_.:oOo:._

Logo que Itachi adentrou a sua residência foi surpreendido por algo pequeno e rosado, que se chocara contra as suas pernas e quase o levara ao chão. Percebeu que se tratava de uma garotinha, da idade de seu irmão caçula, aproximadamente, e reconheceu como sendo a mesma que brincava com Sasuke na tarde anterior.

A pequena – que aparentemente fugia de algo ou alguém – havia se agarrado a ele para manter o equilíbrio e não cair com a colisão. Quando se situou ao que se segurava, foi logo se afastando e se desculpando envergonhada:

— Ahh, gomennasai! Eu não estava olhando aonde ia! Honttoni gomennasai (8)! — reverenciava euforicamente a pequena.

Observando-a agora de perto, Itachi notou o quão graciosa a menina era. Não, ele não era um pedófilo, longe disso, e certamente nunca cogitaria roubar a namorada de seu irmão caçula; apenas não podia deixar de admirar aqueles traços diferenciados. Realmente, seu irmãozinho além de precoce, tinha um ótimo gosto para namoradas – havia encontrado uma jóia rara. Sorriu com tal pensamento.

— Não se preocupe, não foi nada. — sorriu para a pequena. — Você deve ser a Sakura-chan, certo? — questionou Itachi, se posicionando na altura da menina. Esta apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda envergonhada, e encarou o mais velho.

_"Ele se parece com o Sasuke-kun...",_ contemplou a pequena, fitando-o com seus curiosos olhos verdes.

— É um enorme prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura-chan, o Sasuke fala muito bem de você. Eu sou Itachi, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Você pode me chamar de Nii-chan, se quiser, afinal, serei o seu futuro cunhado. — terminou em um tom levemente divertido.

— Nii-chan...? Itachi-nii...? — experimentou a Haruno. Por ser filha única, era estranho chamar alguém de irmão.

Itachi achou muito gracioso o modo como ela parecia degustar o som das palavras em sua boca. Sorriu simpático e acariciou aquela cabeleira rosada, apenas para comprovar a maciez que aparentava.

— Te encontrei! — o caçula dos Uchihas apareceu no aposento com um enorme sorriso no rosto, mas que logo foi se esvaecendo ao ver a proximidade de seu irmão e sua noiva, dando passagem para uma expressão levemente emburrada. — O que vocês estão fazendo aí parados?

— Sasuke-kun!

As feições de Sakura iluminaram-se ao vê-lo, parecendo não notar o tom enciumado na voz de Sasuke. Mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de Itachi, que sorriu divertido com a reação de seu irmão.

— Ora, Sasuke... Estou apenas conhecendo a minha cunhadinha, não posso?

— Hn. — grunhiu o mais novo. — Já se conheceram, certo? Agora com licença que Sakura e eu temos coisas importantes a fazer. — declarou, tentando soar maduro, já puxando a menina pela mão e afastando-a rapidamente do Uchiha mais velho.

Itachi apenas observava divertido àquela cena. Se Sasuke já demonstrava um instinto protetor em tão tenra idade, só poderia imaginar como seria daqui a alguns anos...

_.:oOo:._

A tarde passou-se animada na mansão Uchiha, com risos, brincadeiras e provocações. Itachi divertia-se fingindo paquerar a namoradinha do caçula, enquanto este facilmente se irritava com as insinuações do mais velho. Mas a pequena sempre encontrava um jeitinho de distraí-lo, fazendo com que o seu humor melhorasse com extrema rapidez.

Era fato que a presença daquele anjinho cor-de-rosa alegrava imensamente aquele ambiente tão calmo e tradicional. Ao lado de Sakura, Sasuke agia como uma criança normal: corria, sorria, brincava. A garotinha tinha um dom especial; ela conseguia trazer o lado mais doce e verdadeiro de Sasuke à tona. Lado este que até então apenas sua mãe conhecia.

— Sasuke-kun, me espera!

— Não! Você tem que me pegar, Sakura!

Mikoto sorria observando os pequenos a brincar no jardim.

Filhos cresciam tão rápido... Sentia que seu pequeno logo escaparia de suas mãos; em breve ele estaria se graduando, casando e constituindo a sua própria família. E tinha que admitir que sentisse um pouco de ciúmes disso. Ele era o seu caçula, seu pequeno e eterno bebê... Não queria que isso mudasse nunca.

Mas sabia que contra o tempo não se podia lutar; era uma batalha perdida. Então, a imagem de pequenos anjinhos de cabelos rosados correndo pela casa, chamando-a de vovó e preenchendo o ambiente com risos infantis invadiu-lhe a mente.

Pensando bem, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim...

Seu sorriso alargou-se.

Mas até lá ela iria mimar bastante o seu filhote.

_.:oOo:._

Ao final do dia, Sasuke e Itachi acompanharam a pequena Sakura até a sua residência, mas não sem antes Mikoto fazê-la prometer visitá-los mais vezes. No caminho de volta, o pequeno Uchiha começou a tagarelar euforicamente sobre o seu dia, enquanto Itachi apenas ouvia a tudo divertido, notando que o mais novo não conseguia formular uma única sentença em que não houvesse o nome "Sakura" no meio. Então, tentando imaginar um meio de fazer a pequena vitrola parar por pelo menos um segundo, uma idéia um tanto "maldosa" cruzou por sua mente.

— Sasuke.

O nomeado parou o seu alegre discurso ao ser chamado, e fitou o mais velho com olhos curiosos e atentos.

— Nani (9), nii-san?

— Você disse que irá se casar com a Sakura-chan, certo? — As feições do menor se irradiaram em felicidade e este confirmou, todo orgulhoso:

— Hai!

Itachi encarou seu irmão com seriedade no olhar, tentando conter o riso – tarefa relativamente fácil para um Uchiha, diga-se de passagem.

— Então você terá que pedir permissão aos pais da Sakura-chan primeiro. Principalmente ao PAI dela. Caso contrário, vocês não poderão se casar.

Aquela nova informação fez com que o pequeno Sasuke arregalasse os olhos, e uma mistura de hesitação e medo cruzasse pelo seu interior. Então se o pai da Sakura não lhe desse a tal permissão, eles não iriam poder se casar?

— Isso é verdade?

— Sim. — afirmou ainda sério. Internamente, sorria travesso.

O primogênito dos Uchihas apenas observava a reação do mais novo divertido. Sasuke permaneceu pensativo por alguns segundos, com o cenho franzido, mas logo assumiu uma feição determinada:

— Então farei isso amanhã mesmo!

Itachi sorriu malicioso, apenas imaginando a reação do senhor Haruno ao receber tão precocemente um pretendente de sua adorada filha... Se os rumores fossem verdadeiros, aquilo se tornaria uma história para se contar por gerações.

Pelo visto, os Harunos iriam ter um domingo bastante agitado.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Minidicionário:**

**(1) Tadaima:** Expressão utilizada quando se chega a casa por aquele que partiu. Pode ser traduzido como "Estou de volta", ou "É bom estar de volta".

**(2) Okaerinasai:** Expressão utilizada por aquele que recebe a pessoa quando volta e é a resposta ao "Tadaima". Pode ser traduzido como "É bom tê-lo de volta" ou "Bem vindo de volta".

**(3) Okaa-san:** "Mãe", "Mamãe". Suas variáveis são: "Okaa-chan", "Kaa-san", "Kaa-chan" e "Okaa-sama".

**(4) Hai: **"Sim", "okay"; sinal de afirmação.

**(5) Konnichiwa:** Saudação respeitosa, que significa "Boa tarde".

**(6) Otou-san:** "Pai", "Papai". Suas variáveis são: "Otou-chan", "Tou-san", "Tou-chan" e "Otou-sama".

**(7) Onii-san:** Significa "Irmão", e tem como variáveis "Onii-chan", "Nii-san", "Nii-chan" e "Onii-sama", porém só é usado quando se referindo ao irmão mais velho (no masculino). Para irmão mais novo usa-se "Otouto"; para a irmã mais velha "Onee-san", "Onee-chan", "Nee-san", "Nee-chan" e "Onee-sama", e para irmã mais nova "Imouto".

**(8) Gomennasai/Honttoni gomennasai:** Pedido de desculpas. "Honttoni" pode ser traduzido como "de verdade", representando nessa frase "Me desculpe de verdade" ou "Me desculpe do fundo do coração". "Gomen" é o próprio pedido de desculpas.

**(9) Nani:** "O que?". Usado freqüentemente em perguntas.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

**Mye-chan:** Nyaaa, vocês são tão fofos! Eu nunca imaginei que esta história chegasse a ser tão bem aceita assim! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por todo o carinho! Adoro vocês! — emocionada.

**Sasuke:** Hn. Que idiota. São apenas dois pirralhos dizendo coisas sem noção. u.u

**Mye-chan:** Ah, gente, não liguem para o rabugento do Sasuke-kun, ele só está assim porque queria uma história com mais "ação" da parte dele, se é que vocês me entendem... ;D

**Sasuke:** Sua pervertida, eu nunca disse nada disso. #ù.u#

**Mye-chan:** E nem precisa dizer, eu te conheço muito bem! Está praticamente escrito na sua testa! XD

**Sasuke:** ...Não sei como eu ainda te aturo. u.u

**Mye-chan:** É porque você me ama! XD

**Sasuke:** ... ¬¬

**Mye-chan:** Mas não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, quando eu aprender a escrever um hentai, eu escrevo pra você! XD

Sasuke fica levemente rubro e pensativo, logo ele some do estúdio sem prévio aviso.

**Mye-chan:** Nyaa, acho que consegui deixar ele bem sem-graça desta vez! XD

_Gota geral._

**Mye-chan:** Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desta continuação. Não houve muita interação entre os pombinhos porque eu queria focar na relação da família Uchiha com a Sakura-chan, e também na relação do Sasuke-kun com sua família! E no próximo, aguardem! Sasuke-kun visitando a família Haruno! Vai ser hilário! XD

De repente, um rapaz vestido de carteiro chega com uma enorme caixa nas mãos.

**Carteiro:** Entrega especial para a senhorita Mye!

**Mye-chan:** Sou eu, sou eu! — corre para ver o que tem na caixa. — Nyaaa, o que será? É enorme! — emocionada, pois quase nunca recebe encomendas.

Abre a caixa como uma criança que acaba de receber um presente. De repente, seus olhos brilham ao ver o conteúdo.

**Mye-chan:** Icha Icha Paradise! — abraça o livrinho de capa laranja contra o peito. — Agora terei bastante material para me inspirar!

Ninguém percebe o sorriso maroto no rosto do carteiro, que começa a sair do recinto de fininho.

**Mye-chan:** Espere aí! — olha para o carteiro de forma suspeita. — Esse seu cabelo de bunda de galinha me parece extremamente familiar... — olhos estreitos, pensativa.

Rapidamente o suposto carteiro some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

**Mye-chan:** Ei! Esse carteiro é ninja! O.o Que legal! XD

_Gota. Pensamento geral: "Será que ela ainda não percebeu?"_

**Mye-chan:** Bem, deixa pra lá! Agora eu tenho bastante material de pesquisa a "estudar", então vou encerrar por aqui! Ah, eu abri uma votação no meu profile; se vocês puderem dêem uma passadinha lá pra responder, é rapidinho! Agora tenho que ir, beijos e até a próxima!

**Transmissão encerrada.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. (E nem preciso dele mesmo! Pelo menos, não neste capítulo. Mas os pais da Sakura que aqui aparecem, Hiroshi e Kaede, sim foram inventados por mim. E não estou reclamando direitos autorais sobre os personagens. Esta fic, entretanto, é outra história – ela é minha, e ninguém tem autorização de repostá-la. ù.u)

* * *

**Marry me!**

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**

Parecia ser uma perfeita manhã de domingo para os Harunos: ensolarada e fresca, o tempo ideal para um passeio em família ao parque.

Mas, como bem dizia o ditado, as aparências enganam.

Para Hiroshi Haruno, patriarca da família e arquiteto bem-sucedido - com uma vasta gama de importantes obras públicas e privadas registradas em seu portfólio -, os domingos junto a sua família eram sagrados. Isso porque, para conseguir chegar onde agora estava, o senhor Haruno teve que fazer diversos sacrifícios, e o tempo livre com seus entes mais queridos fora o principal deles. Apesar de amar muito a sua família, a ambição por provar para os seus rigorosos sogros que ele era capaz de prover uma vida digna e confortável a elas fora bem maior. Com regular freqüência permanecia até altas horas em seu escritório, isso quando não trazia trabalho para casa, e muitos finais de semana assim também foram perdidos. Porém, por exigência de sua esposa – que não agüentava mais a ausência do marido e, principalmente, o olhar triste de sua pequena perguntando pelo pai –, os dias de domingo acabaram sendo reservados apenas para a família.

De modo geral, os Harunos eram bastante unidos e felizes; recém ingressados na alta sociedade japonesa, a família era composta por apenas três membros: o já mencionado senhor Hiroshi Haruno, sua dedicada e adorável esposa Kaede Haruno, e, finalmente, mas não menos importante, Sakura Haruno, a única herdeira e princesinha da casa.

Observando-os agora, morando em uma mansão de um dos bairros mais ricos de Tókio, ninguém poderia imaginar os problemas que eles tiveram de enfrentar. O jovem casal Haruno, frente à oposição dos pais da moça à sua união, fugira da cidade para poder se casar. O motivo dessa oposição era devido ao baixo nível sócio-econômico de Hiroshi, que, sem poder contar com a ajuda dos falecidos pais, teve que batalhar bastante para conseguir realizar seus objetivos e sustentar sua família. Felizmente o tempo tem o poder de curar - ou pelo menos cicatrizar - todas as feridas, e os Senjus acabaram aceitando, melhor dito, se conformando com a escolha de uma de suas herdeiras. Ou talvez fosse a presença de um anjinho rosado o responsável por essa mudança de comportamento.

E devido a tudo o que enfrentara – a morte precoce dos pais em um acidente fatídico de carro, a relação tumultuada com a família da esposa, a luta diária para conseguir seu espaço no mercado de trabalho e na sociedade –, senhor Haruno tornara-se uma pessoa bastante séria e reservada. Hiroshi estava acostumado a lidar com as mais difíceis situações com calma e tranqüilidade...

— O que aquele pivete está fazendo na sala com a minha Sakura?

...Exceto quando se tratava de algo relacionado à sua princesinha.

Kaede, que se encontrava de costas na cozinha enquanto preparava chá e biscoitos ao visitante, virou-se para encarar o marido recém-chegado ao aposento, com um enorme sorriso:

— Bom dia, querido! — aproximou-se para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto. — Que bom que você acordou, estávamos te esperando!

— Bom dia. — retribuiu o gesto, sem deixar a rígida expressão. — Você ainda não me respondeu. O que aquele pivete está fazendo na sala da minha casa com a minha filha? — questionou emburrado.

— Hiro, por favor, não o chame assim... Ele tem nome e sobrenome: Sasuke Uchiha. É o novo amiguinho da Sakura, então é melhor tratá-lo muito bem. — deu uma piscadela. Charme era algo que corria naturalmente no sangue da família. — Além disso, Sasuke-kun estava até agora esperando você acordar, pois queria conversar com você. — disse a última parte com um tom divertido na voz.

— Conversar? Eu não tenho nada a falar com um pivete. — cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e virou o rosto para o lado, contrariado.

Quem imaginaria que o sempre tão sério e respeitado arquiteto Hiroshi Haruno fizesse tanta birra por algo tão pequeno? Seus companheiros de trabalho certamente que não.

— Espere. Você disse "Uchiha"? — voltou a encarar a esposa, irritado, sem esperar uma confirmação. — Eu sabia que tinha motivos para não gostar daquele garoto... Ele é filho daquele famoso empresário, Uchiha Fugaku, não é mesmo? Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa gente...

Suspirando cansada, Kaede replicou:

— Sim, ele é o filho mais novo de Uchiha Fugaku, o presidente das empresas Uchiha. — Entendendo de onde a antipatia pelo pequeno Uchiha provinha, emendou: — Escute, eu sei que o motivo para você implicar tanto com os Uchihas, ou os Hyuugas, ou praticamente todos os nossos vizinhos são os meus pais, mas nem todas as famílias da alta sociedade são como eles; veja como exemplo os Uzumakis - sempre tão atenciosos e gentis. E se você o conhecer, sei que vai adorá-lo. Sasuke-kun é uma criança tão educada, e parece gostar muito da nossa Sakura.

— Humph, nada vai me fazer gostar daquele pivete. — protestou. — Algo me diz que ele ainda irá tirar a princesa Sakura de mim...

Ao ouvir o tom enciumado do marido, Kaede riu divertida:

— Ora, Hiro, pare de ser tão superprotetor e possessivo com a Sakura. Se você é assim agora, não quero nem imaginar quando ela atingir a adolescência. Além disso, o Sasuke-kun quer apenas conversar... — E então, pegando a bandeja com guloseimas, começou a se encaminhar até a sala onde os pequenos aguardavam. — Você age como se ele estivesse aqui para pedir a mão dela em casamento! — brincou a senhora Haruno, sem saber o quão perto da verdade ela estava...

_.:oOo:._

— Então, Uch... Err, Sasuke. Você queria conversar comigo? — tentou parecer simpático, lembrando-se das palavras de sua esposa enquanto voltavam para o aposento.

("Ao menos seja educado. Ele é apenas uma criança, não irá dizer nada de tão grave assim, muito menos irá roubar a sua princesinha... Pelo menos não AINDA; está uns dez anos adiantado.")

— Sim, senhor Haruno. Eu tenho um importante assunto a tratar com o senhor. — respondeu o pequeno, usando palavras difíceis para uma criança de sua idade, mas que não era um problema para o prodígio dos Uchihas.

Era uma situação no mínimo cômica - ver aquele ser tão pequeno, falando de um modo tão adulto. Se o senhor Haruno não estivesse tão enciumado de ver o Uchiha segurando a mão de sua princesinha enquanto esta apenas sorria meigamente para ele, talvez tivesse rido com a cena. Já a senhora Haruno, ao contrário do marido, apenas assistia a tudo com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

— E o que seria?

O pequeno Uchiha tentou se lembrar das palavras exatas a serem ditas ao futuro sogro, as mesmas que haviam sido devidamente ensaiadas na noite anterior junto ao seu irmão mais velho...

[...]

[...]

[...]

— _Eu tenho que pedir o quê? — indagava o mais novo, com uma expressão interrogativa na face._

— _Você deve pedir a mão da Sakura-chan em casamento. — replicou Itachi, sorrindo internamente das caretas do pequeno, principalmente pela expressão revoltada e confusa que este adotou após ouvir sua resposta._

— _Mas eu não quero só a mão da Sakura, eu quero ela por inteiro! Como eu vou poder conversar ou brincar só com a mão dela?_

_Desta vez, Itachi não conseguiu se segurar; soltou uma gargalhada divertida enquanto o mais novo apenas encarava-o com o cenho franzido, aborrecido por sentir-se caçoado pelo seu nii-san (1)._

— _Por que está rindo? Não vejo a menor graça! — cruzou os braços, emburrado._

— _Desculpe-me, Sasuke... — Itachi tentava conter o riso e se recompor, percebendo que estava magoando de verdade o pequeno; ele era sempre tão sério quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados à Sakura. Sorriu e explicou: — Você não vai ficar apenas com a mão da Sakura-chan; essa é só uma forma de expressão que os adultos usam quando querem pedir permissão aos pais da menina em casamento._

_O caçula desfez sua expressão emburrada e assentiu, demonstrando que havia compreendido._

– _Entendi... Mas ainda acho isso tudo muito estranho. Adultos são tão complicados..._

_Itachi apenas sorriu singelo e bagunçou os cabelos do irmão, em um gesto afetuoso._

_— São mesmo... Os adultos gostam de complicar tudo._

[...]

[...]

[...]

— Eu vim aqui pedir a mão da Sakura em casamento. — declarou imponente, como um verdadeiro Uchiha faria. Herança genética, claro.

Alguns minutos de silêncio seguiram aquela declaração, talvez devido ao choque inicial dos adultos presentes.

— ...Como disse? — o patriarca Haruno não podia - e nem queria - acreditar no que ouvira. Deveria ter entendido errado, essa era a única explicação lógica.

— Eu vim pedir permissão para me casar com a Sakura. — repetiu em um tom mais claro e alto, sentindo-se levemente irritado com a "surdez" do mais velho. Mas precisava ser paciente, afinal, sua Okaa-san (2) lhe disse que era algo normal os adultos ficarem surdos quando atingissem uma certa idade.

Ele sequer desconfiava que o problema do senhor Haruno não se tratava de surdez.

Enquanto Sasuke se compadecia dos problemas de audição do mais velho, Hiroshi permanecia imóvel e em estado de choque. Ainda que conservasse uma expressão séria na face, internamente se debatia histericamente. Era o pior dia de sua vida; seu maior pesadelo desde o nascimento de Sakura estava se tornando realidade: sua princesinha havia crescido e ele nem havia percebido o tempo passar tão rápido... Deveria ter estado menos enfurnado em seu escritório e aproveitado mais o tempo junto à sua garotinha. Parecia ser ontem que ele a pegara no colo e os dois brincaram de cavalinho, correndo animadamente pela casa...

Mas, espere!

Havia mesmo sido na noite anterior que tudo aquilo ocorrera! Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com essa juventude atual? Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não devia estar acontecendo... Talvez tudo não passasse apenas de um pesadelo, talvez logo ele acordasse, achando até graça desse sonho ruim. Começava a sentir sua cabeça dar voltas...

Já Kaede, ao contrário do marido, apenas piscara algumas vezes antes de abrir um sorriso doce e divertido. Crianças eram seres realmente adoráveis, e aquele pequeno à sua frente conseguira conquistar não somente o coração de sua filha, mas o seu também. Não se importaria nem um pouco se em um futuro não muito distante aquela cena se repetisse, para ela poder lhe dar a sua benção com gosto. E observando o jeito carinhoso como ele tratava a pequena, não pôde evitar um pensamento cruzar por sua mente: sua filha com certeza havia herdado o bom gosto da mãe para namorados.

Distraída com esses pensamentos, a matriarca Haruno não notou a falta de coloração no rosto de seu marido, ou a estranha falta de reação do mesmo, apenas lembrando-se de sua existência ao ouvir a xícara de chá que este segurava ir de encontro ao chão.

_.:oOo:._

Acordou meio zonzo, sentindo sua visão clarear aos poucos. Ainda sentia-se mareado e lembrava-se vagamente de ter tido um pesadelo em que sua princesinha era levada para longe por um cara muito, muito mau...

— Ah, graças a Deus! Está se sentindo melhor, querido? — ouviu a voz preocupada de sua esposa questionar. Quando seus olhos focalizaram totalmente, percebeu que estava recostado no colo da mesma e era abanado levemente por um pequeno leque.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, tentando não forçar o corpo antes de se recuperar totalmente. Erguendo a mão até a testa, massageou um ponto na mesma tentando fazer com que sua cabeça parasse de rodar.

— Ah, sim... Eu tive um pesadelo horrível em que o filho dos Uchihas vinha aqui pedir para se casar com a nossa Sakura... Haha, pode isso? — comentou rindo forçadamente, como se aquilo fosse uma piada sem-graça.

— Err... Bem, na verdade... — não terminou a frase, mas deu a entender todo o significado.

O senhor Haruno virou-se de frente para sua esposa, encarando seriamente aquela expressão de divertimento contido da mesma.

— Então ele realmente esteve aqui, não é mesmo? — aquela era uma pergunta retórica, mas ele precisava confirmar o que sua memória se recusava a crer. A jovem esposa apenas sorriu levemente, como um pedido de desculpas, confirmando com um aceno de cabeça. Hiroshi massageava as têmporas, tentando acalmar a dor de cabeça que ele já pressentia vir. — E você dizendo que eu só teria este tipo de conversa daqui a alguns anos... E onde eles estão agora?

— No quarto da Sakura.

— O QUÊ? — abandonou sua postura aparentemente calma, segurando sua esposa pelos ombros e a chacoalhando. — Você deixou que um garoto entrasse no quarto da minha menininha?

Kaede, que nunca fora conhecida por sua paciência, adotou uma expressão levemente irritada, segurando os pulsos do esposo e fazendo com que este parasse de balançá-la.

— Ah, por favor, Hiro! Ele é apenas uma criança. — repreendeu a senhora Haruno. — E o que queria que eu fizesse? Você simplesmente desmaia, deixando a Sakura preocupada e o Sasuke-kun confuso. Nem ao menos sabe o trabalho que deu para acalmar a sua filha e convencer os dois a saírem da sala... — disse a última parte sibilando, lembrando-se do ocorrido de minutos atrás.

[...]

[...]

[...]

_— Papai! — a pequena Haruno correu ao seu lado, preocupada._

— _Hiro! Hiro, acorde! — dava leves tapinhas em seu rosto, tentando fazê-lo reagir. Reparou na expressão preocupada de sua filha; era melhor tirá-la de perto do pai antes que começasse a chorar. — Sakura, não se preocupe; seu pai está bem. Ele apenas ficou emocionado com a notícia. Por que você não leva o Sasuke-kun para brincar em algum lugar?_

— _Não! Eu quero ficar junto com o papai!_

— _Sakura... — repreendeu a mais velha._

— _Mas..._

— _Não se preocupe, eu aviso quando ele acordar._

— _Mas ele ainda não disse se eu podia me casar com a Sakura... — desta vez quem se pronunciou foi o pequeno Uchiha._

— _Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. Tenho certeza que logo ele despertará para te dar a sua benção. — mentiu a mulher. Conhecendo bem o marido que tinha, sabia que mesmo que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de crianças, ele morreria de ciúmes de entregar a sua princesinha._

— _Okay! — o Uchiha sorriu singelamente._

_A pequena herdeira Haruno sorriu também e pegou em sua mão, levando-o consigo em direção ao lance de escadas._

— _Vamos, Sasuke-kun! __Quero te mostrar o meu quarto!_

_E os dois sumiram escada acima. _

[...]

[...]

[...]

— ...Você disse para aquele pivete que eu apoiaria esse casamento? — interrompeu o patriarca, franzindo o cenho. — Como pôde dizer algo assim? Eu nunca entregaria a minha Sakura para ele! Nunca! — declarou, birrento.

Kaede tentava com muito custo controlar seu temperamento explosivo. Às vezes seu marido podia ser tão paranóico e infantil... Principalmente quando se tratava de sua pequena. Mas não podia reclamar, afinal, era por esse homem - com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades - que se apaixonara; claro que, em momentos críticos como aqueles, era preciso um pequeno puxão de orelha de sua parte. Respirou fundo e encarou-o seriamente, com seus lindos orbes faiscando.

— Hiro, querido... — começou em um tom doce. — Pare com essa sua infantilidade! Eles são apenas crianças, nem sabem o que o casamento significa de verdade! Para eles isso é apenas uma brincadeira, então se comporte como o adulto que você é e entre na brincadeira deles! — explodiu. Então, voltando ao tom de voz de antes, acrescentou: — Alguma objeção?

Apesar de sentir-se contrariado e bastante tentado a protestar, Hiroshi apenas negou com a cabeça. Conhecia muito bem a sua esposa, e sabia que quando ela adotava aquele tom específico na voz - adocicado demais - não deveria provocá-la. Senão, as conseqüências seriam graves. Não gostava nem de se lembrar da primeira e única vez que a enfrentara... Ainda tinha pesadelos horríveis com aquilo.

— Ótimo. Agora suba lá em cima para mostrar à sua filha que você está bem e diga ao Sasuke-kun que irá adorar tê-lo como genro. — terminou sorrindo docemente.

O senhor Haruno acatou as ordens rapidamente e subiu as escadas correndo. E por um segundo, apenas um segundo, se compadeceu do Uchiha, imaginando como seria se a filha herdasse o gênio da mãe...

_.:oOo:._

Voltando um pouco no tempo... Enquanto o patriarca da família Haruno se recuperava do choque, duas pequenas figuras adentravam um enorme aposento - com paredes em um tom de rosa claro, móveis combinando perfeitamente com a decoração, uma pequena varanda no lado oposto à porta de entrada e outra porta no lado direito, que indicava o banheiro. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção naquele recinto certamente era a enorme cama situada junto à parede do lado esquerdo. Era uma cama no estilo princesa, com um dossel de cortinas transparentes e cheio de babados. Cortesia do senhor Haruno, claro.

O pequeno Uchiha estava surpreso; nunca havia visto uma cama daquelas pessoalmente, apenas nos filmes de príncipes e princesas que sua mãe insistia em lhe mostrar. Virou-se para a Haruno com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e perguntou inocente:

— Eu pensei que só as princesas tinham uma cama como essa... Então você é uma princesa?

A menina apenas soltou risadinhas divertidas e respondeu com seu jeitinho meigo:

— Eu não sei... Mas papai sempre me chama de princesa. Talvez eu seja mesmo uma! — disse e correu em direção à sua cama, jogando-se em cima dela e soltando gargalhadas gostosas.

Sasuke observou a ação da menina com um sorriso contente no rosto. Sentia-se agora, mais do que nunca, orgulhoso de tê-la escolhido como noiva.

— Se você é uma princesa, então quer dizer que quando eu me casar com você serei um príncipe?

A Haruno adotou uma expressão pensativa no rosto antes de abrir um largo sorriso e responder:

— Não! Será um rei! E eu serei a rainha!

E com isso acertou um travesseiro que se encontrava ao seu lado em Sasuke, rindo divertida. O menino – com um sorriso travesso no rosto – correu para a cama, e logo os dois começavam uma guerra de travesseiros, em meio a gargalhadas e gritinhos, bagunçando o aposento. Ao cabo de alguns minutos, ambos caíram esgotados na cama.

Com o conforto do colchão macio e a queima de energia, começaram a sentir-se sonolentos, e a pequena Sakura – que tinha o hábito de dormir abraçada a um coelhinho de pelúcia cor de rosa – agarrou-se ao Uchiha inconscientemente. Este, que estava mais acordado que a Haruno, apenas sorriu e abraçou-a de forma protetora.

Estavam quase se deixando levar ao mundo dos sonhos quando uma voz bastante familiar irrompeu no ambiente...

— Uchiha! Saia de perto da Sakura agora mesmo!

_.:oOo:._

O senhor Haruno aproximava-se do aposento da filha a passos lentos. Já estava resignado a atender ao "pedido" da esposa, quando se deparou com uma cena que não lhe agradou em nada: ao abrir a porta do quarto, encontrou o mesmo em estado lamentável, com os lençóis esparramados, travesseiros jogados por todos os lados e sua princesinha... sendo agarrada pelo pirralho Uchiha.

Err, certo, ele não estava exatamente "agarrando" ela, só estavam abraçados... Mas mesmo assim! Ele estava tocando a sua princesa, e isso já era demais! Nenhum homem – ou melhor, nenhum ser do sexo oposto, já que Sasuke era tecnicamente ainda um garoto – tinha permissão de sequer encostar um dedo nela! Quanto mais dormir na mesma cama e ainda por cima abraçados!

— Uchiha! Saia de perto da Sakura agora mesmo! — gritou enfurecido, acordando os dois pequenos.

Sasuke fitava confuso o futuro sogro, tentando imaginar o porquê de estar tão furioso consigo. Já Sakura esfregava os olhos, sonolenta, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido. Antes mesmo que ela percebesse, estava sendo abraçada por braços fortes e afastada de perto do amigo.

— Uchiha, não quero mais você perto da minha Sakura, entendido? Ou melhor, não quero nunca mais ouvir falar de você! Você está proibido de sequer dirigir-lhe a palavra!

Mas o escândalo do patriarca Haruno não apenas acordou os dois pequenos, como também chamou a atenção de sua esposa, que se encontrava preparando o almoço no andar de baixo. Assim que ouviu os gritos enfurecidos de Hiroshi, subiu correndo preocupada. Quando chegou ao aposento da filha, de onde provinham os gritos agora mais histéricos de seu marido, deparou-se com uma cena espantosa: o pequeno Uchiha encontrava-se sentado na cama de sua filha, encarando o homem à sua frente com olhos revoltados e confusos, enquanto este gritava barbaridades ao garoto e abraçava sua pequena de forma bastante protetora e possessiva; já a menina – motivo de todo o alvoroço, pelo que pode perceber – encontrava-se totalmente confusa e assustada, com lágrimas prestes a cair por seu rosto angelical.

Suspirou cansada. Era só dar as costas que tudo fugia de seu controle... Teria que dar um jeito naquela situação, como sempre.

— Hiro, o que você pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou com a voz firme e séria, conseguindo chamar a atenção do esposo. Este se virou para encará-la com uma expressão um tanto quanto cômica, não fosse a gravidade da situação.

— Kaede, esse pivete estava agarrando a nossa filha! — acusou de forma histérica.

— Hiro, por favor... Pare de paranóia, não percebe o que está fazendo à Sakura?

Foi então que o senhor Haruno reparou na expressão assustada e chorosa de sua menina. Aquilo o deixou paralisado, ainda mais quando ela se desvencilhou de seus braços, correndo para perto da mãe e abraçando-a inconsolada. Observou - ainda em choque e decepcionado consigo mesmo - a esposa acariciar a cabeleira rosada da pequena e falar palavras reconfortantes em seu ouvido.

— Calma, meu anjinho... Papai não estava falando sério, ele só estava brincando... Não é mesmo, Hiro? — lançou-lhe um olhar de sobreaviso para que ele não se atrevesse a discordar, apesar de que duvidava que o fizesse naquela situação. O senhor Haruno, muito abalado ainda por suas próprias ações, apenas concordou com a voz fraca e meio trêmula:

— H-Hai... (3) É apenas uma b-brincadeira, princesinha...

Sasuke, vendo a reação de Sakura, correu ao seu lado preocupado, chamando baixinho o seu nome. Esta, percebendo sua presença, logo se soltou de sua mãe e o abraçou forte, ainda sem conter as lágrimas.

Kaede lançou um olhar furioso ao marido, e este se encolheu envergonhado. Voltou a fixar seu olhar nos dois pequenos e, com uma voz doce e um sorriso amável, pronunciou:

— Sasuke-kun, por que não leva a Sakura para dar uma volta? Temos um enorme jardim aqui nos fundos, com uma linda árvore de cerejeiras que a Sakura adora! Vão lá brincar um pouco.

O herdeiro Uchiha apenas assentiu e saiu puxando a rosada em direção à saída do aposento, deixando os dois adultos sozinhos no mesmo. Quando viu que os dois pequenos estavam o suficientemente longe para não escutá-los, Kaede encarou o marido com um olhar repreensivo, mas falou em um tom de voz calmo:

— Hiro... Olha o que você fez: deixou a Sakura assustada. Era isso o que você queria? — O homem apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, encarando o chão, desolado. — Então, por favor, tente ser mais racional da próxima vez. Eles são apenas crianças, sem malícia alguma... E você é um adulto crescido, deveria saber controlar os seus ciúmes. — Elevou sua mão ao rosto do marido, fazendo com que ele a encarasse nos olhos. — Eu sei que você ama muito a Sakura, mas ela não é nenhum passarinho para você deixá-la presa dentro de uma gaiola. Um dia ela irá crescer, conhecerá muitas pessoas, dentre elas muitos garotos também, e você não poderá prendê-la junto a você para sempre. Ela se apaixonará e irá querer formar a sua própria família, assim como nós formamos a nossa. Mas isso não significa que ela deixará de te amar. Você sempre será o pai dela, e isso ninguém nunca poderá mudar.

O patriarca Haruno ouvia a tudo atentamente, envergonhado de seus atos de minutos atrás. Sua atitude infantil e descontrolada havia feito sua princesinha se magoar. Sabia que o que sua esposa dizia era verdade, afinal, Kaede sempre fora a mais madura e equilibrada dos dois. Sem que percebesse, ela havia o envolvido em seus braços, em um abraço reconfortante. Abraçou-a de volta, inalando aquela essência que sempre lhe acalmava.

— Me desculpe... Agi como um idiota mesmo...

— Não se preocupe, não é a mim que você deve se desculpar. — sorriu-lhe docemente. — E você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui, ao seu lado, até ficarmos bem velhinhos... Iremos ver nossa pequena crescer, amadurecer, cair algumas vezes, claro, mas sempre se levantando em seguida, porque ela é nossa filha. E ela será tão feliz como nós o somos... — acariciou o rosto do esposo, encarando-o amorosamente. — ...E iremos mimar muito os nossos netinhos de cabelos rosados e olhos ônix. — disse a última parte de forma divertida.

Hiroshi, que ouvia tudo fazendo uma pintura mental do futuro, congelou subitamente e se afastou de sua esposa, segurando-a pelos ombros e fazendo uma expressão pouco fingida de revolta.

— Como assim "olhos ônix"? Você não acha mesmo que eu vou entregar a minha princesinha para aquele pivete Uchiha, acha? Eu prefiro até o filho do Minato a ter aquele Uchiha como genro! — cruzou os braços emburrado.

— Ah, Hiro... Deixe de implicância, eu sei que você só não gostou do menino porque ele se parece muito a certo alguém... — cutucou o marido. — ...quando mais novo. Mas lembre-se que ela é minha filha também; está no sangue o gosto por homens ambiciosos e arrogantes... — sorriu zombeteira.

— Hei! — mostrou falsa indignação. Logo sorriu junto a sua adorável esposa, sentindo como uma brisa fresca entrava em sua vida e trazia consigo novos ares que abririam passo para um novo futuro.

_.:oOo:._

O resto do dia na residência Haruno passou-se muito mais tranqüila depois daquela conversa. Hiroshi pedira desculpas a Sasuke e a Sakura pelo ocorrido no aposento da menina, e até fizera uma brincadeira sobre o casamento dos dois, pedindo ao Uchiha que esperasse pelo menos uns vinte anos até celebrar o mesmo. Em contrapartida, o garoto franzira o cenho e respondera que aquilo parecia ser muito tempo, e que só esperaria até que ele ficasse grande o suficiente para poder se casar com ela. Isso fez com que a antipatia inicial pelo menino retornasse.

Mas apesar da implicância, Hiroshi começava – secretamente, é claro - a se afeiçoar ao pequeno, percebendo o quão cuidadoso e carinhoso ele era com a sua princesinha, e como a menina parecia muito mais feliz ao seu lado.

Bem, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ver o tempo passar, pois poderia acompanhar de camarote como o futuro daqueles dois pequenos se desenrolaria... Talvez aquele fosse o início de uma bela história de amor...

Mas isso, só o tempo diria.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Minidicionário:**

**(1) Nii-san:** Significa "Irmão", e tem como variáveis "Onii-chan", "Onii-san", "Nii-chan" e "Onii-sama", porém só é usado quando se referindo ao irmão mais velho (no masculino). Para irmão mais novo usa-se "Otouto"; para a irmã mais velha "Onee-san", "Onee-chan", "Nee-san", "Nee-chan" e "Onee-sama", e para irmã mais nova "Imouto".

**(2) Okaa-san: **"Mãe", "Mamãe". Suas variáveis são: "Okaa-chan", "Kaa-san", "Kaa-chan" e "Okaa-sama".

**(3) Hai:** "Sim", "okay"; sinal de afirmação.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

**Mye-chan:** Huhu~X3 Eu finalmente consegui terminar o terceiro capítulo! Nem acredito nisso! XD

**Sasuke:** ...Sim, mas demorou mais de um mês para escrevê-lo. u.u

**Mye-chan:** Nyaa, eu não tenho culpa se a inspiração tirou férias e deixou a preguiça no lugar dela... ú.u

**Sasuke:** Hn, você é sempre cheia de desculpas... ¬¬

**Mye-chan:** E você é sempre cheio de rabugice... ù.u — volta-se para a câmera e sorri. — Mas, deixando o chato do Sasuke-kun de lado, para compensar a minha demora - que não foi tanta se comparada do primeiro capítulo para o segundo - o capítulo está bem maior que os outros! E como podem ter percebido, eu foquei novamente mais na família do que nos pombinhos em si, mas era porque queria mostrar o quanto um pai ciumento pode chegar a ser paranóico... XD

**Sasuke:** E quem se ferra sempre sou eu... ú.u

**Mye-chan:** Isso é porque você colhe os frutos que plantou, Sasuke-kun. XD Mas no próximo capítulo a história voltará a focar nos nossos pombinhos... E terá a aparição de outros dois personagens, para alegrar ainda mais a nossa pequena creche! \o/

**Sasuke:** ...Você não está insinuando que ELE irá aparecer, está? ò.o

**Mye-chan:** Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando! XD

**Sasuke:** Ahh, minha vida está perdida... ú.u

**Mye-chan:** Nyaa, Sasuke-kun, vai ser emo em outro canto, vai! Eu preciso encerrar a transmissão aqui!

**Sasuke**, murmurando: Eu não mereço essa autora... Só sabe me maltratar, me fazer de empregado, gastar meu dinheiro... ú.u E por que eu agüento ela mesmo?

**Mye-chan:** Porque eu sei te recompensar com momentos fofos com a sua Sakura-chan... — pisca um olho. — E porque eu poderia muito bem te trocar por outros personagens... Afinal, eu acho que a Sakura combina com todos os meninos da série mesmo... 9.9

**Sasuke:** Ah, sim. A chantagem. ú.u

**Mye-chan:** Enfim, é melhor eu encerrar por aqui. Beijos a todos e tchau-tchau!

**Transmissão encerrada.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sasuke:** Acredite, milagres acontecem. u.u

**Mye-chan**, dando cotovelada no Uchiha: Nyaa, que saudades! Mas antes de começarem a leitura do quarto capítulo, recomendo aos que já acompanhavam a fic a relerem os capítulos anteriores, pois foram reescritos. A história é basicamente a mesma, mas alguns detalhes foram modificados, outros acrescidos. Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. (Mas esta história sim, então, nem pensem em plagiá-la. Ò.ó)

* * *

**Marry me!**

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

Fazia um dia agradável em Tókio: céu azul quase sem nuvens, o sol brilhando esplêndido no seu ponto alto, e uma brisa suave apenas para refrescar o ambiente. O clima ideal na opinião dos pequenos, pois possibilitava uma tarde inteira de brincadeiras ao ar livre com os amigos.

E para os nossos protagonistas, isso certamente não era uma exceção.

Agachada no banco de areia do parque, uma pequena criatura rosada cantarolava baixinho uma canção que ouvira na TV, enquanto tratava de manter firme - com alguma dificuldade - a torre de seu castelo de areia.

Aquela era uma surpresa para o Sasuke-kun.

Chegara um pouco antes do horário habitual, apenas para preparar aquele presente ao amigo. Afinal, se ela era uma princesa, e ele seria o seu príncipe, eles precisavam ter um castelo só para eles, não é mesmo?

Concentrada em sua árdua tarefa, a pequena sequer desconfiava que olhos muito bem treinados cuidavam para que a sua inocência e integridade física fossem preservadas, protegidas de qualquer mal. O condomínio Konoha Village Park era um dos mais seguros e prestigiados do país. Sob a vigilância dos Naras, toda a área abrangente era monitorada 24 horas por dia, por câmeras instaladas estrategicamente em diversos pontos, algumas inclusive muito bem camufladas; seguranças na entrada do condomínio cuidavam para que apenas residentes e convidados adentrassem no local, e, a qualquer indício de movimentação suspeita, uma linha direta com a polícia era ativada – não por menos ali viviam famílias importantes no cenário econômico e político do país. Era um sistema caro, mas que todos estavam dispostos a pagar para ter a segurança e tranqüilidade que seus filhos necessitavam.

— Sakura! — essa voz já tão familiar para seus ouvidos a chamava da entrada do parque, correndo em sua direção. Levantando o rosto levemente sujo de areia, a rosada sorriu de forma alegre, os olhos brilhando de emoção, e dirigiu-se ao amigo:

— Konnichiwa (1), Sasuke-kun!

Parando ao lado da pequena, e depois de recuperar um pouco de ar, o Uchiha respondeu, com uma expressão mal contida de felicidade:

— Hn! — Mesmo não a cumprimentando apropriadamente, a Haruno pareceu satisfeita e seu sorriso se alargou – em pouco tempo aprendera que aquele era o seu "modo Uchiha" de ser.

O moreno observou de maneira curiosa os dois montes de areia de tamanhos – e formas – irregulares à sua frente, sem conseguir identificar com exatidão do que aquilo se tratava. Então, voltou-se para a rosada e perguntou:

— O que é isso, Sakura?

A pequena flor de cerejeira seguiu com o olhar aonde o Uchiha apontava, e lembrou-se de sua "surpresa".

— Kyaaa! — tentou inutilmente esconder o presente com seu pequeno corpo, mas acabou por perder o equilíbrio e esmagar todo o monte de areia, destruindo tudo o que construíra com tanto esforço e carinho.

Sasuke sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir do jeitinho desastrado da Haruno, mas, percebendo a expressão triste da amiga, e vendo como pequenas lágrimas já se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos claros, resolveu tentar animá-la.

— Não fique assim, Sakura, eu não gosto de te ver triste... — Agachou-se ao lado da menina, acariciando sua cabeleira rosada enquanto ela travava uma batalha contra as lágrimas. — Hum... Eu não sei o que você estava fazendo antes, mas eu te ajudo a construir tudo de novo!

— M-Mas... — fitou o monte de areia amassado. — Era um p-presente para o Sasuke-kun...

O pequeno Uchiha apontou para si mesmo, surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, emocionado:

— Eh? Um presente para mim? — Mais curioso que antes, perguntou: — E o que era?

— Era... — limpou uma lágrima travessa que caíra sem sua permissão, e corou de leve, falando em um tom mais baixo: — Era o nosso castelo.

Ao ouvir aquela confissão, Sasuke sorriu. Então, pegou uma das pás ao lado do monte de areia e entregou-a a Sakura.

— Bom, se é o nosso castelo, é mais um motivo para que o construamos juntos, não é mesmo?

Essas palavras acabaram tendo o efeito desejado, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios rosados da herdeira Haruno e encerrando completamente o seu choro.

— Hai (2)! — concordou.

E então os dois pequenos concentraram-se em sua mais nova e importante tarefa.

_.:oOo:._

Estava sendo uma tarde bastante tranqüila, e agora, com a ajuda de Sasuke, o novo castelo de areia estava muito mais parecido a um castelo – tinha formas mais concisas e até alguns detalhes, como a marcação dos tijolos na fachada. Era um tanto irônico que a filha de um arquiteto famoso não soubesse sequer construir um simples castelo de areia – certamente esse dom ela não herdara do pai.

No entanto, essa paz foi interrompida por uma figura que, de longe, podia ser notada, devido as suas vestimentas de cores bastante extravagantes, que combinavam perfeitamente com a personalidade de seu dono.

— Sakura-chan! — chamava ao longe a voz estridente, pertencente a um loiro hiperativo e de olhos azuis; o único filho do governador Uzumaki Minato. Uzumaki Naruto era muito diferente do pai em personalidade, pois Minato era conhecido por sua serenidade e elegância; no entanto, muito parecido fisicamente.

Absorta em sua atividade, a Haruno não ouviu seu nome ser chamado, fazendo com que o loiro optasse por elevar ainda mais a sua voz, atraindo os olhares de todos no parque:

— Sakura-chan, aqui! — insistiu o loiro, agitando os braços no alto freneticamente, e conseguindo finalmente a atenção da menina de cabelos rosados.

— Naruto...? — reconheceu a Haruno, largando tudo o que fazia e indo de encontro ao herdeiro Uzumaki, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ao se encontrarem, se abraçaram como se não se vissem há anos. — Naruto, você voltou! Estava com saudades!

— Também senti saudades, Sakura-chan!

Claro que tal atitude não agradou a certo Uchiha, que prontamente largou sua tarefa e se aproximou dos dois pequenos, enquanto estes saltitavam alegres e se abraçavam. Sua expressão era séria e notava-se a irritação em seu rosto. Cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, tentou fazer sua presença notada:

— Sakura...

A pequena então se lembrou de seu outro companheiro, e se afastou do loirinho, ainda que conservasse um sorriso no rosto. Voltando sua atenção para Sasuke, falou:

— Sasuke-kun, deixe-me apresentar um amigo. Este é Uzumaki Naruto, meu melhor amigo e vizinho. Ele estava viajando com o avô por algumas semanas. — Então se voltou para o Uzumaki. — Naruto, este é Uchiha Sasuke, meu mais novo amigo e... noivo. — corou levemente com a última palavra, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito do moreno.

— Hn. — voltou a encarar seriamente o loirinho.

Naruto, mesmo não sendo uma das crianças mais espertas, percebeu a expressão hostil do Uchiha, e resolveu encará-lo da mesma forma, de modo desafiante. Quase se podiam ver as faíscas saírem do olhar de ambos. Então, como se finalmente as palavras da amiga registrassem em sua mente, voltou-se para a Haruno e perguntou:

— Noivo? E o que isso quer dizer, Sakura-chan? — ele parecia genuinamente confuso.

— Hn. Que idiota. — debochou o moreno. Claro que, sendo crianças, eles ainda desconheciam o significado de diversas palavras, no entanto não podia deixar de provocar o loirinho – ele simbolizava uma ameaça, no final das contas.

— O que você disse?

— Disse que você é um idiota, Idiota.

— Ora, seu—!

E antes que alguém saísse ferido, a pequena Haruno resolveu intervir, colocando-se entre os dois:

— Naruto, Sasuke-kun... Por favor, não briguem. Eu não gosto de ver as pessoas que mais gosto brigando.

— Mas foi esse baka (3) que começou, Sakura-chan! — respondeu o Uzumaki indignado.

— Hn. — virou o rosto para o lado, ainda irritado. Ouvir o loiro a chamando tão carinhosamente não o agradava em nada.

Sakura então se voltou para o emburrado Uchiha e, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas e encarando-o com olhos suplicantes, pediu:

— Sasuke-kun, onegai (4)...

O caçula Uchiha, é claro, não conseguiu resistir a aquele olhar, e virou o rosto para o outro lado, encabulado. Satisfeita, a rosada voltou-se para o loiro, e, sorridente, respondeu:

— Naruto, quando duas pessoas gostam muito uma da outra e querem ficar juntas para sempre, elas se casam; assim como os nossos pais fizeram. Mas enquanto esse dia não chega, elas ficam noivas - como o Sasuke-kun e eu.

— Hum... Mas por que elas precisam esperar para se casar e ficar juntas para sempre? — questionou, curioso.

— Eh? Bem, isso eu também não sei direito, a Okaa-san (5) do Sasuke-kun só disse que nós teríamos que esperar até que ele ficasse maior que ela. — respondeu, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

O Uzumaki ponderou por alguns segundos, com os olhos estreitos em concentração e uma mão abaixo do queixo. Então, abriu um enorme sorriso, colocando ambas as mãos detrás da cabeça em um gesto descontraído, e declarou:

— Ah, entendi! Então eu só tenho que comer muito para ficar maior que a mãe do Baka-suke (6) antes que ele e poderei me casar com a Sakura-chan!

— Eh?

— O quê? Ora, seu—! — É claro que o Uchiha não gostou nada daquilo, e já ia partir para cima do loirinho, não fosse pela intervenção da Haruno, que o segurou pelo braço, apertando-o contra o seu pequeno corpo com toda a sua força.

— Não, Sasuke-kun!

— Você não vai se casar com a Sakura, porque ela já é MINHA noiva! — bradou o moreno.

— Heh, mas eu conheço a Sakura-chan há muito mais tempo, então sou EU quem deveria se casar com ela, dattebayo (7)! — contra-atacou o loiro.

— Mas eu pedi primeiro!

— Mas eu sou o melhor amigo dela!

— Mas ela gosta mais de mim!

— É mentira! Ela gosta mais de mim!

— Não gosta não!

— Gosta sim!

— Não gosta!

E sem conseguir segurá-lo por mais tempo, Sakura acabou por soltar o braço de Sasuke. Isso o deixou livre para partir para cima do Uzumaki, fazendo os dois rolarem na areia - distribuindo tapas, arranhões e puxões de cabelo. A essa altura, eles já atraíam a atenção de todos a sua volta. Algumas crianças observavam assustadas, enquanto outras pareciam se divertir e escolher um lado para quem torcer.

É impressionante como crianças podiam ser assustadoras de vez em quando...

Mas o show de luta ao ar livre fora interrompido pelo som de soluços provindos da menina dócil de cabelos rosados, que derramava lágrimas de tristeza e dor por toda aquela situação. No final das contas, parecia que ela sempre era a causa de alguma briga entre entes queridos.

Preocupados com a Haruno, os garotos correram cada um para um lado seu, tentando reconfortá-la e descobrir quem fora o idiota que a fizera chorar. Sequer desconfiavam que fossem eles os "idiotas" causadores de sua tristeza...

— Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu? Alguém te machucou?

— Sakura, se alguém te machucou—!

A menina conseguiu apenas balançar a cabeça negativamente, deixando que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto rosado e os soluços travassem a sua garganta.

Sasuke então recordou o episódio na casa dos Harunos, e finalmente compreendeu o motivo do choro da amiga. Claro que, tendo o sangue Uchiha correndo em suas veias, não iria admitir que tivesse parte – uma grande parte, aliás – de culpa naquilo.

— A culpa é toda sua, Idiota! — acusou o moreno.

— O quê? Mas foi você que começou, Baka-suke! — indignou-se o loiro.

E se preparavam para mais uma briga, não fosse pela intervenção da rosada:

— S-Sasuke-kun... Naruto... Onegai... P-parem com isso... — implorou entre soluços a Haruno. — E-eu não gosto de ver vocês b-brigando por minha culpa... Não quero ver vocês m-machucados...

Os garotos então trocaram olhares entre si, sentindo-se culpados pela tristeza da menina que era tão especial para eles. Silenciosamente, concordaram em tentar manterem-se longe do pescoço um do outro.

— Sakura-chan... Não chore... Olhe, eu prometo não bater mais no Baka-suke, okay? — sorriu abertamente, tentando animar a amiga.

— ...P-Promete?

— Hai!

Então, mais aliviada, a pequena voltou-se para o moreno:

— Sasuke-kun?

— Hn. Desde que o Idiota cumpra a sua promessa, eu cumpro a minha. — virou o rosto para o lado, encabulado.

Satisfeita com o acordo de paz entre os dois, Sakura enxugou o resto de lágrimas de seu rosto, e sorriu abertamente:

— Arigatou (7), Naruto, Sasuke-kun! — e abraçou-os pelo pescoço, depositando um beijo na bochecha de cada um e deixando-os levemente corados.

Quando a rosada os soltou, Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso, acariciando o local onde a pequena o beijara, e declarou:

— Hehe, eu sabia que você gostava mais de mim, Sakura-chan! — provocava o Uzumaki, conseguindo deixar o Uchiha irritado novamente.

— Idiota, ela beijou a nós dois.

— É, mas ela me beijou primeiro!

— Isso não quer dizer nada, Idiota!

— Quer dizer sim!

Lançando-lhes um olhar de reprovação, a Haruno interrompeu:

— Naruto, Sasuke-kun... Vocês prometeram!

O loirinho então se voltou para a rosada com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, a promessa de um Uzumaki é pra vida inteira! — e mostrou o polegar voltado para cima, em sinal positivo. — Mas a gente ainda precisa resolver isto aqui. E eu sei exatamente como fazer isso! — e encarou o moreno de forma misteriosa.

Sasuke apenas limitou-se a levantar uma sobrancelha de forma cética, como sempre vira seu irmão fazer com o amigo idiota deste, Hoshigaki Kisame.

— E qual a sua idéia brilhante, Idiota?

Forçando o sorriso a manter-se firme no rosto, o herdeiro Uzumaki retrucou:

— Simples: Vamos fazer uma competição! Quem ganhar, poderá se casar com a Sakura-chan! — então, o sorriso tornou-se mais travesso. — E o perdedor terá que ser seu mordomo para o resto da vida!

O caçula Uchiha ponderou os termos da competição, e mostrou-se bastante satisfeito. É claro que não iria perder, ele era um Uchiha, a vitória corria em suas veias. Ele derrotaria um inimigo, e teria Sakura só para si.

— Fechado. — concordou, e ambos apertaram as mãos em sinal de acordo.

Enquanto isso, a pequena Haruno apenas observava tudo com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto a aquilo...

_.:oOo:._

— Há! Estamos empatados de novo, Baka-suke! — vangloriava-se o loirinho, após vencer o Uchiha mais novo em uma estranha competição de quem conseguia comer mais ramen (9).

— Humph! — emburrou-se o moreno, nada satisfeito com aquele resultado. Ele era um Uchiha, deveria ganhar sempre, mesmo em uma competição tão idiota como aquela. A verdade era que o Uzumaki mostrou-se um oponente à sua altura, e, mesmo que não chegasse a ultrapassá-lo, estava sempre ali em seu encalço.

Fazia quase uma semana que aquela competição boba começara, e apesar de negar-se a admitir em voz alta, estava até que se divertindo. Os desafios eram dos mais variados, desde corridas pelo parquinho, pendurar-se nas barras por mais tempo, ou até mesmo chupar limão sem fazer careta. As disputas eram hilárias, e chegavam a atrair a atenção de diversos grupos de crianças, que apostavam entre si o ganhador.

No começo, a pequena Sakura os acompanhava em suas disputas, sempre observando de lado e torcendo para que aquilo não acabasse em socos e pontapés. Entretanto, na medida em que eles se envolviam mais na competição, sua presença parecia ser menos notada a cada dia. Agora ela sequer dirigia o olhar na direção dos garotos, concentrando-se apenas na construção de seu castelo de areia – afinal, não precisava de um príncipe para ser uma princesa.

Parecia inacreditável que aquilo tudo havia começado por sua causa; porque ambos os garotos queriam se casar com ela para poder ficar ao seu lado para sempre... E agora sequer recordavam-se de sua existência.

Esse pensamento a entristecia imensamente.

Sem conseguir concentrar-se em sua tarefa, derrubou a água que descansava no baldinho todo em cima do castelo que ela e Sasuke haviam começado a construir, desmanchando-o por completo. E sem ser notada por ninguém, saiu cabisbaixa em direção a sua casa.

_.:oOo:._

— Haha, eu sou o melhor, dattebayo! E na próxima vez, quando eu ganhar de novo, você terá que admitir que EU sou o melhor, e será meu mordomo para sempre! E terá que fazer tudo o que eu mandar! — cantava a vitória enquanto coreografava uma esquisita dança.

O herdeiro Uchiha, irritado, deu as costas para o loirinho, disposto a retornar a sua casa e tirar aquele gosto de ramen da sua boca, mas não sem antes retrucar – afinal, Uchihas sempre dão a última palavra.

— Só nos seus sonhos, Idiota.

Para sua sorte, o Uzumaki estava tão entretido em sua euforia que não ouvira o que ele dissera; caso contrário, provavelmente acabariam começando outra discussão inútil, e perderia mais alguns preciosos minutos ali, quando poderia estar em sua casa, saboreando algo que estivesse mais de acordo com o seu paladar – tomates frescos, por exemplo.

No caminho de volta, o moreninho sentiu-se mais irritado ainda, e percebeu que ultimamente esse era um sentimento constante, junto com o vazio em seu peito. O que era estranho, pois não sentia isso desde que—

Estancou no meio da rua.

_"Sakura...",_ lembrou-se da menina sempre doce e sorridente, uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia arrancar um sorriso de seu rosto. Desde que conhecera Sakura, sua vida que antes se limitava a apenas seguir seu nii-san (10) para cima e para baixo - praticamente implorando por um pouco de atenção -, havia se tornado muito mais alegre. Sakura havia preenchido aquele vazio com seus sorrisos, suas gentilezas, seu carinho, seu amor... Tudo isso sem exigir nada em troca. Isso o fez querer tê-la para sempre ao seu lado. E ela havia aceitado, com a única condição de que ele nunca a abandonasse...

Como era um idiota. Agora, inclusive, se achava mais idiota que o idiota do Naruto.

Estava tão envolvido naquela competição que havia se esquecido do principal: o motivo pelo qual estava participando daquilo em primeiro lugar. Prometera a Sakura nunca a magoar, e era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo ao deixá-la de lado.

Agora o motivo para a sua irritação constante era evidente: fazia dias que não via o sorriso da Haruno, ou ouvia sua voz suave.

Precisava reverter essa situação.

Determinado, caminhou firme em direção a sua casa, colocando seu gênio Uchiha para funcionar e traçando um plano para o dia seguinte.

_.:oOo:._

Naruto esperava impaciente o garoto Uchiha no local combinado de sempre, pronto para mais um dia de disputas. Estava confiante que aquele era o seu dia de glória, e que finalmente conseguiria provar a aquele baka quem era o melhor. E então, faria de Sasuke seu mordomo pessoal. Ah, e se casaria com a Sakura, lógico. Nunca deixaria que aquele Uchiha aparecesse de repente e a roubasse de si. Sakura era sua amiga muito antes dele a conhecer, então era mais do que justo que ela ficasse ao seu lado para sempre. Afinal, com quem ele iria brincar se Sakura fosse embora?

Não, ele não deixaria isso acontecer nunca.

Estava quase se convencendo que o Uchiha havia se acovardado e desistido da disputa, quando viu a silhueta deste ao longe, vindo em sua direção. E não estava sozinho, trazia, ou melhor, praticamente arrastava junto consigo uma pessoa.

— Baka-suke! Você está atrasado! — acusou aos berros, fazendo o moreno se irritar. Tentou observar mais atentamente a figura da pessoa que acompanhava o Uchiha, e notou que se tratava de uma menina. — Ahá! Eu sabia! Você percebeu que não pode contra mim e desistiu da Sakura-chan! — sorriu triunfante.

O pequeno Uchiha bufou, cruzando os braços.

— Até parece! Eu já disse, a Sakura vai se casar comigo!

O Uzumaki então olhou desconfiado para o moreno.

— Então quem é essa aí? — perguntou, apontando para a tímida menina que se escondia atrás de Sasuke, apenas levantando o olhar brevemente para fitar o loirinho e se escondendo encabulada novamente. Fora muito rápido, mas percebera que a menina tinha lindos olhos perolados.

Sasuke então a puxou para a sua frente, praticamente jogando-a nos braços do loiro, ato que a deixou mais corada do que parecia fisicamente possível.

— Esta é Hyuuga Hinata, minha prima. Você pode se casar com ela.

O filho do governador encarou-o confuso, e antes que ele começasse a protestar, o Uchiha completou:

— Se você se casar com a Hinata, e a Sakura comigo, todos nós estaremos ligados; seremos parentes. — afirmou, em um tom confiante.

Apesar de ser conhecido por sua lerdeza em compreender certas coisas, o Uzumaki entendera perfeitamente o que Sasuke tentava dizer. Se eles se tornassem parentes, os quatro teriam uma ligação e poderiam se encontrar sempre - como ele e seu avô Jiraiya, que estava sempre viajando, mas que de tempos em tempos aparecia para visitá-lo. A idéia de poder estar junto com a Sakura-chan e o Baka-suke para sempre o animava. Afinal, por mais que tudo o que eles tivessem feito desde o momento em que foram apresentados fosse brigar, Naruto se divertira muito brigando com o Uchiha. Além disso, aquela menina, Hinata-chan, era muito kawaii (11).

O Uzumaki então abriu um largo sorriso, segurando as pequeninas e suaves mãos da herdeira Hyuuga e fitando-a nos olhos.

— Hinata-chan, não é mesmo? Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto! Você quer ser a minha noiva? — perguntou eufórico.

Hinata corou com a proposta. Por sua extrema timidez, ela raramente saía na rua. Mas em uma dessas raras ocasiões em que se enchera de coragem para ir até o parquinho, conhecera o loirinho e se encantara com sua alegria e entusiasmo. Ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito, tão cativante, que ela não podia evitar lhe retribuir com o seu próprio, mesmo que timidamente. Ainda muito corada, assentiu.

— H-hai, N-Naruto-kun. Eu a-adoraria. — respondeu, abaixando rapidamente o olhar para o chão. Logo, sentiu-se envolvida em um caloroso abraço apertado.

— Yatta (12)! — comemorava, rodopiando junto com a Hyuuga.

Enquanto isso, o pequeno Uchiha sorria vitorioso. Ele era um gênio - encontrara a solução perfeita para que todos ficassem felizes. Agora só precisava colocar a segunda – e mais difícil – parte de seu plano em ação: se desculpar com a Haruno.

_.:oOo:._

Kaede Haruno observava sua filha com um olhar preocupado, enquanto esta assistia a um programa qualquer na televisão. Fazia já alguns dias que Sakura não sorria ou tagarelava sobre algo que fizera com o Sasuke-kun. E quando perguntara se ela não iria ao parquinho brincar com os amigos, esta simplesmente acenou negativamente e se jogou no sofá da sala, assistindo a TV sem parecer prestar muita atenção. Desconfiava que tivessem brigado, mas não conseguia imaginar o motivo. Afinal, eles pareciam se entender tão bem...

Achou melhor conversar com sua pequena e tentar descobrir o que acontecera. Odiava ver seu filhotinho daquele jeito tão tristonho... Talvez conseguisse ajudá-los a fazerem as pazes.

Antes que pudesse se aproximar de Sakura, no entanto, a campainha tocou, adiando momentaneamente os seus planos. Suspirando exasperada, caminhou até a porta principal, já inventando desculpas para poder se livrar rapidamente de qualquer que fosse o invasor, e assim dar a atenção que seu bebê necessitava.

O que encontrou, porém, não fora exatamente o que imaginara: em frente à porta de sua casa, e no caminho que seguia até a calçada, não havia uma pessoa, e sim uma trilha de flores de cerejeira, indicando um caminho obviamente a ser seguido. Curiosa, observou a trilha até esta virar a esquina, onde avistou uma cabecinha bastante familiar espreitando com olhos ansiosos por algum sinal da menina que compartia o mesmo nome com a flor. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, o pequeno Uchiha corou e rapidamente se escondeu atrás da mureta, mas após alguns segundos voltou a vigiar a entrada dos Harunos.

Kaede sorriu diante de gesto tão gracioso. Voltou-se para dentro e chamou pela rosada, anunciando que ela tinha uma "visita". Poderia ficar tranqüila agora – os pequenos não precisavam de sua ajuda.

_.:oOo:._

Sakura observava de maneira confusa o ramo de sakuras (13) em sua mão. Quando sua mãe lhe chamara avisando que alguém a procurava, teve esperanças de que fosse o Sasuke-kun, ou até mesmo o Naruto. No entanto, quando não encontrara ninguém, apenas a trilha de flores rosadas pelo chão, questionou sua mãe sobre aquilo. Mas ela apenas lhe instruíra a seguir as flores, pois as sakuras a chamavam.

Recolhendo o que parecia ser a última flor da trilha, parou para observar ao redor e notou que estava no parquinho, mais precisamente em frente ao banco de areia. E, para a sua surpresa, ali, onde deveria estar apenas os destroços de uma promessa esquecida, havia um enorme amontoado de areia, no formato preciso de um castelo - com torres laterais, fosso circulando o palácio e até uma ponte feita de pequenos galhos de árvore. Flores de sakura e pedras coloridas também decoravam a entrada da construção.

Emocionada, a pequena agachou-se para observar melhor aquela linda obra. E sem que ela percebesse, Sasuke aproximou-se por trás, estendendo uma flor de sakura em frente ao seu rosto, surpreendendo-a.

A Haruno fitou o rosto levemente corado do amigo, depois voltou o olhar para o monumento de areia. Confusa, perguntou:

— Você fez isso tudo sozinho, Sasuke-kun? — este apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Por quê?

O herdeiro Uchiha ponderou rapidamente sobre aquela pergunta e, confiante, encarou os olhos claros de Sakura:

— Porque a rainha não pode ficar sem o seu castelo. — então desviou o olhar para os seus pés, completando em um sussurro: — E... esta é a forma do rei dizer que, mesmo que a rainha não queira mais se casar com ele, ele estará sempre lá para protegê-la.

Aquilo não era exatamente um pedido de desculpas, mas era o mais próximo que conseguiria no momento. Afinal, apesar de ser mais doce que a maioria dos Uchihas, Sasuke ainda carregava o gênio forte e orgulho em seu sangue. Só esperava que fosse o suficiente; não sabia se conseguiria voltar à sua vida sem Sakura de antes.

Houve um momento de silêncio e, para a sua surpresa, sentiu dois braços delicados envolverem seu corpo, e uma cabeleira rosada invadir seu campo de visão. Aliviado, retribuiu o abraço carinhoso.

— A rainha nunca disse que não queria mais se casar com o rei. — afirmou a rosada, sorrindo docemente ao amigo. Então, seu sorriso se transformou em um travesso. — Mas se o rei quebrar sua promessa de novo, vai ter que receber um castigo! — E se soltou de seu abraço, apanhando um punhado de flores de sakura e atirando-as para cima, fazendo uma chuva de pétalas rosadas caírem em suas cabeças.

Sasuke sorria ao ver a felicidade da pequena Haruno. Vê-la feliz o deixava feliz; era algo contagiante. Se dependesse dele, Sakura nunca mais adotaria aquela expressão tristonha - o sorriso combinava muito mais em sua face.

E se o preço a se pagar para ter a Haruno ao seu lado era agüentar o idiota do Naruto como parente, então estava provado que ele faria qualquer sacrifício.

_._

_._

_._

_Porque Uchihas têm um jeito próprio de pedir desculpas._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Minidicionário:**

**(1) Konnichiwa:** Saudação respeitosa, que significa "Boa tarde".

**(2) Hai:** "Sim", "okay"; sinal de afirmação.

**(3) Baka:** É um insulto leve, e significa "Tolo", "Burro", "Idiota".

**(4) Onegai:** Pedido, súplica, apelo, etc. Pode ser traduzido como "Por Favor".

**(5) Okaa-san: **"Mãe", "Mamãe". Suas variáveis são: "Okaa-chan", "Kaa-san", "Kaa-chan" e "Okaa-sama".

**(6) Baka-suke:** Um apelido "carinhoso" que Naruto dá a Sasuke, seu rival. Junção entre "Baka" (vide nota 3) e "Sasuke".

**(7) Dattebayo ('ttebayo):** Expressão muito utilizada pelo Naruto tanto no mangá como no anime, foi traduzida como "Acredite!" ("Believe it!", do inglês), ou "Tô certo!" na versão em português. A expressão, de difícil tradução, é na verdade uma junção de várias partículas que, juntas, servem para reafirmar algo já dito anteriormente, dar uma ênfase maior, mas de forma bastante coloquial.

**(8)** **Arigatou: **Forma de agradecimento, "Obrigado(a)". A forma mais culta é acrescentada a palavra "Domo", que significaria "Muito obrigado(a)" ("Domo arigatou").

**(9) Ramen:** Sopa japonesa (de origem chinesa), contendo macarrão, ervas e legumes, e temperados com caldo de carne de porco ou de frango, entre outros temperos especiais. Normalmente acompanhados de lombo, gergelim e broto de feijão. É um prato menos sofisticado e mais popular no Japão.

**(10) Nii-san:** Significa "Irmão", e tem como variáveis "Onii-chan", "Onii-san", "Nii-chan" e "Onii-sama", porém só é usado quando se referindo ao irmão mais velho (no masculino). Para irmão mais novo usa-se "Otouto"; para a irmã mais velha "Onee-san", "Onee-chan", "Nee-san", "Nee-chan" e "Onee-sama", e para irmã mais nova "Imouto".

**(11) Kawaii:** Adjetivo, com o significado de "fofo", "bonitinho", "adorável", etc. Meninos não costumam gostar de serem chamados de "kawaii", por ser um adjetivo muito mais atribuído a meninas, bichinhos e coisas fofas.

**(12) Yatta:** Expressão que demonstra comemoração de algum feito, e pode ser traduzido como "Consegui!", "Eu fiz!", etc. É a forma no pretérito do verbo "Yaru" (fazer).

**(13) Sakura:** Flor de origem japonesa que representa a felicidade, muito apreciada por sua beleza. Floresce apenas uma vez ao ano, e dura cerca de uma semana. Suas flores variam do vermelho ao branco, mas as mais apreciadas e populares são as rosas. Também conhecida como "flor de cerejeira".

* * *

**Backstage:**

**

* * *

**

**Mye-chan:** Olá, meus amores! Sentiram a minha falta? n.n

**Sasuke:** Não. u.u

Chuta o Uchiha para fora do cenário. O Uchiha volta mancando um pouco, apesar de tentar disfarçar.

**Sasuke:** Seu tratamento contra raiva não está funcionando. ¬¬ Deveria demitir a sua psiquiatra idiota.

**Mye-chan:** Claro que funciona. Você ainda está vivo, não está? n.n

**Sasuke:** ...Se estava tentando me assustar, fique sabendo que não funcionou. u.u

**Mye-chan:** Não, só estava constatando fatos. u.u Se eu quisesse te assustar, teria dito que a psiquiatra que você chamou de idiota é a sua namorada. Ou ex, depois dessa.

O Uchiha arregala os olhos, empalidecendo ao ouvir o som de dedos estalando às suas costas.

**Sakura**, com um sorriso forçado no rosto: Sasuke-kun, por acaso eu ouvi você duvidando das minhas habilidades médicas e, ainda por cima, me chamando de "idiota"?

**Sasuke**, engolindo em seco: C-claro que não, Sakura... Eu, err, estava falando da outra psiquiatra...

**Mye-chan**, ao fundo: Eu não tenho outra psiquiatra, Sasuke-kun. n.n

**Sasuke**, lançando um olhar torto para a autora: E-eu não sabia que você é quem era a psiquiatra dessa doida, Sakura.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, querido... É melhor você começar a correr.

O Uchiha sumiu antes mesmo que a Haruno completasse a frase, com a Haruno logo em seu encalço.

**Mye-chan**: Eu não queria estar na pele dele neste momento, sério. ú.u Bem, mas agora eu gostaria de me desculpar com todos pela longa espera pela atualização desta fic. Eu sei que muitos desistiram de esperar, e agradeço a aqueles que ainda tiveram esperanças. Acreditem, as mensagens de vocês, pedindo pela continuação da fic, me ajudaram muito a escrever este capítulo. E não digo isso para agradar, ou apenas para continuar recebendo reviews, mas porque é a verdade. Eu escrevo porque gosto, mas eu posto porque existe um público que as lê. Por isso, eu agradeço o carinho. Muito obrigada, de coração.

Ouvem-se barulhos de coisas sendo estraçalhadas ao fundo, mas a autora ignora.

**Mye-chan:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Dúvidas, sugestões, elogios, reclamações; é só clicar aí embaixo, do lado do balãozinho. Não posso garantir que essa seja a minha volta ao mundo das fics, mas pretendo postar sempre que a inspiração e o tempo deixar. Ah, e eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês sobre os capítulos reescritos; queria saber se vocês encontram as diferenças.

Mais barulhos são ouvidos, agora mais altos e fortes.

**Mye-chan:** Agora eu me despeço de vocês, porque tenho que separar aqueles dois, antes que eles destruam (ou melhor, antes que a Sakura destrua) o meu estúdio. ú.u Beijos e até a próxima! o/

**Transmissão encerrada!**


End file.
